Not Your Average Spy: Retribution
by NerdyAdjacent
Summary: Set a year after "Not Your Average Spy"... Codename: Lunatic Fringe; Codename: Big Dog; Codename: Architect. The Authority has been taken down and life can return to a normal pace for the three Shield members...or so they thought. AU. Dean/oc. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Asset Married

**Welcome to the Sequel. If you have not read "Not Your Average Spy", please go back and do so as this is a continuation of that.**

 _ **Also, this story is rated M for adult themes, sex, and probably some gore. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't help it, it was just natural in times of high stress. When he didn't have a gun in his hand he had this insatiable need to move. God he had faced drug lords, dictators, and one very nasty organization, but this is what made him the most nervous. Why?

Roman nudged him from behind and picked an errant piece of dust from Dean's tuxedo. "Here she comes."

The organ struck up the music and the doors to the back of the small church opened. There she was, smiling at only him, and his nerves faded away. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen in her white gown. Abby.

He sighed with happiness as she began to walk toward him. Roman clapped him lightly on the shoulder, whispering how beautiful she looked and how lucky Dean was. He could hear Seth mutter something to Roman about remembering the rings and Roman assuring him that they were in his pocket.

Dean was so happy to have his two friends with him today. It was touch and go for a while between he and Seth, especially after the personality split to Tyler Black. But Tyler hadn't made an appearance in almost a year and Seth and Dean had reconciled.

Abby arrived at the altar and Dean stepped down to take her hand in his. She had no one accompany her, she had only two bridesmaids in Paige and Lana, and she wore a simple white veil over her face. Dean couldn't hold in the grin of happiness as he lifted the veil and her beautiful face beamed up at him. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." She whispered with a wink.

He led her up the one step and they stood before the pastor. Dean glanced out into the small crowd of 10, mostly headquarters friends, to gage their reactions to her. Dolph was smiling, Solomon - a friend from the academy- was dabbing his eyes with a tissue and trying to hide it, a few others were watching with happy grins on their faces.

However, the one person Dean had hoped to see, was not there to celebrate this moment with him. William Regal, his mentor. Despite everything that happened a year ago, he still looked on the HQ leader as a father. Even when Dean handed him the invitation, he looked upon it with disinterest and politely put it in his jacket pocket.

Abby saw his face change and gently caressed it. "Look in the balcony."

Dean raised his eyes to the balcony where in the very back row, hidden from view unless you knew where to look, was William Regal looking stoic and proud in a dapper black suit. Dean smiled at her. "Thank you."

"We are gathered here today to join together that which cannot be undone." The pastor said aloud for all to hear. "To join Dean Jonathan Ambrose and Abigail Anne Wyatt together, forever."

Dean couldn't hold back the wide, happy grin and neither could Abby. The pastor called for the rings and Roman handed them over happily. He quickly blessed them and handed Abby's to Dean.

"Dean, please repeat after me." He said

Dean nodded, "will do padre."

"With this ring, I, Dean Jonathan Ambrose..."

Dean slipped the ring out Abby's left hand and did as instructed, "With this ring, I, Dean Jonathan Ambrose..."

"Take you Abigail Anne Wyatt to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Again Dean repeated. Once the pastor finished, he handed the Dean's ring to Abby, "Abigail, repeat after me..."

She repeated the entire section just like Dean had and slipped the gold band onto his finger. He loved the way the simple circle felt and he loved what it represented. It meant he was hers and she was his.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor said happily. "You may kiss the bride."

Dean immediately took Abby's face and kissed her. Everyone clapped and cheered. Dean eve caught a glimpse of a smile from Regal.

"I now present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Dean Ambrose!" Said the pastor.

"Let's party!" Added Roman.

They held the reception in that little dive bar in New Orleans that meant so much to Dean, Seth, and Roman. Everyone showed up, including William Regal. He walked up to the happy couple and handed Dean an envelope. "Congratulations, Captain Ambrose."

It felt good to be called Captain again. Dean's rank was reinstated after he had killed Hunter Hearst Helmsley and he was given his old team back. Finally, he was happy.

"Please, open it." Regal pressed.

Dean eyed him carefully but slipped his finger under the envelope and slid out a piece of paper.

Abby watched her husband's face and questioned the shocked look on his face. "What is it?"

"All expenses paid trip to Venice." Dean answered in shock. "But…"

Regal held up a hand to stop him from saying anymore, "It's a gift, for your honeymoon."

"We weren't going to go on a honeymoon." he said, still a little shocked. "There's so much work…"

Again Regal stopped him, "Work can wait. You only get married once...or, in my case, three times. Don't get married three times."

Maybe it was the alcohol that had been flowing all night, the overwhelming happiness he felt, or the gratefulness of the gift, but Dean couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around Regal, even if the older man looked uncomfortable. "Thank you, sir!"

Dean released his death grip on William Regal and it was Abby's turn to hug him, more gently than her husband.

"You take care of him." He said to her with a fatherly grin. "He has a tendency to find trouble. He did find you after all."

"Dean!" Roman called from across the bar and waved for them to join them.

"Go on." Regal said, "It's your day. Have fun."

Dean shook Regals hand and again thanked him before he and Abby joined their friends for more celebratory shots.

They ate and danced well into the early hours of the morning. Paige caught the bouquet and Seth caught the garter, which made for an awkward moment as the pair had begun dating only a few short weeks ago.

Finally, everyone had left and Dean and Abby were headed to the honeymoon suite Roman and Seth had gotten them as a present. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, even in the elevator.

They reached the room and he swept her into his arms. "Tradition is tradition." He said and carried her over the threshold. "Mrs. Ambrose."

Inside, they both got a good look at the room and their jaws dropped. Red roses were everywhere, candles were lit, and music was playing softly in the distance. "You think they are trying to tell us something?" She asked with a smirk.

"Knowing those two, yeah probably."

He walked her to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress. He leaned over her and kissed her before grinning wickedly. "I have been dying to get you out of that dress all day."

She laughed, "Good luck. It took me an hour to get into it."

He slipped his hand under her skirt and found her spot, earning a beautiful gasp from her lips. "I'll just have to do it this way."

"Dean..."she moaned as his fingers went to work. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck, and her shoulders. She had her fingers in his hair in that way that turned him on so much.

He stopped using his fingers and climbed under her long skirt. She laughed as he disappeared beneath the fabric and removed her panties but gasped when she felt his tongue find its mark. He pulled her hips closer to the edge of the mattress and held her there as he licked her. She was getting close as her breathing increased and her moans became louder and louder. He loved those noises. She finally reached her climax and called out his name loudly.

He emerged from under her skirt smiling and crawled onto the bed. She sat up and instructed him to get her out of her dress. He started unbuttoning the back, got frustrated, and ended up using his pocket knife to cut her free. She didn't even care and tossed the gown aside before pushing him onto his back and straddling him as she began unbuckling his pants. She pulled him free and positioned him at her entrance before lowering herself onto him. He cried out with a curse as she began to move. He pushed himself up so he could kiss her body as she moved up and down on him.

Somehow she managed to unbutton his shirt and pull it off, before raking her nails down his chest. "I love you so much." He said to her and she leaned down and kissed him.

He used the distraction to flip her onto her back so he had the upper hand. He quickly pulled his pants off and discarded them before entering her again. They moved together as if they were made for each other. Finally, they both cried out as they peaked together.

They laid there for a few long minutes, trying to catch their breath. He looked down at her and smiled happily before kissing her again. He'd never get tired of that.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon sat at the wall of monitors and watched. She watched every one of them go about their day as if nothing were about to happen. She watched the wedding and wished she could have been there to ruin the special moment. The time wasn't right. She had seen everyone drunkenly party until the bar closed down, and could have struck then. The time wasn't right.

Then there was the wedding night. Yes, she watched that, listened to every moan and cry the couple made when they thought they were alone, saw every action and thrust. She felt a pang of sadness remembering her own wedding night, which caused her blood to boil. She looked forward to ruining their happiness.

She heard her name from behind her and turned. Standing there was her number one bodyguard, Wade Barrett. He was looking at her quizzically. "What, Barrett?" She snapped at him.

He cleared his throat and diverted his gaze to the floor. "We have found out that William Regal has given Dean a honeymoon to Venice. They will be alone."

She felt the smile spread across her face, wide and calculating. Now was the time.


	2. Asset Abroad

Dean lay awake thinking on the last few hours with his arms behind his head and his eyes transfixed on a small spot on the ceiling. Abby slept soundly at his side, snoring ever so slightly in an endearing sort of way. Her hand was splayed over his chest and he could feel the cool metal around her finger on his bare skin. Though he would have been content to stay just like that forever, something about the last few hours bothered him. And that something was William Regal.

Dean had known him for years, ever since he tried to boost the HQ leaders car and succeeded in finding himself on the wrong end of the law. Regal never pressed charges. In fact, he offered Dean a position at the HQ academy down in Florida. But, he had never known the man to do anything without an ulterior motive.

He quietly climbed out of bed and out of Abby's arms. She shifted slightly, but did not wake up. He couldn't help but stare in awe at his new wife. Wow, that would take some getting used to. He hair was messy from their escapades, but her naked skin glowed in the dim light of the early morning. Hell, even the slight drool on her chin was adorable.

Yet, something else was occupying his mind besides her beauty. He slipped on his boxers and padded to where his tuxedo jacket was draped over a lounge chair. He fished around in the pockets until he found Regals letter and opened it. He needed better light, so he slipped into the bathroom.

The letter was an unassuming piece of white paper; the words were typed and not written, which wasn't strange where Regal was concerned. Hell, he hadn't even signed the thing. He held the letter up to the light and looked past the words. That's when he found it, the ulterior motive. "Fuck."

It was a hidden message in the paper that would need heat to reveal. There were still a shit ton of candles all over the room, so he slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed one of the few that were still lit. Cursing Regals archaic methods of espionage, the ran the flame over the back of the page and the message began to reveal itself. Again he cursed. He knew the gift was too good to be true. Written in Regals fancy script was a message:

 _Dean,_

 _If you have found this then you know your trip to Venice will not be just for pleasure. You and sister Abigail are to act undercover as a history professor and his new wife on a research holiday in Italy. A new dig in Venice has revealed one of Leonardo Da Vinci's lost notebooks. We believe it has information in it that, in the wrong hands, can be utilized for nefarious purposes. Your task is to steal it and return it to HQ. It will be under heavy guard and you will need to do this as quietly as possible. Utilize Sister Abigail's gift to get close to Professor John Cena. Do not underestimate him as he is former Authority and is believed to still be loyal. Your cover has been set and new identification will be located in your carry-on luggage._

 _Good luck,_

 _WR_

Dean sighed. Abby was not going to be happy about this. He tore up the page into little pieces and tossed them into the toilet and flushed. How was he going to play a history professor when he could barely remember what year the Declaration of Independence was signed? How was he going to pull this off?

A slight rap on the door drew his attention and Abby's soft voice, heavy with sleep, asked if he was alright. He opened the door and she stood there in his button up shirt, looking up at him with a questioning expression. He knew he could try and lie to her for the moment so as to not ruin their night, but she would know immediately. He could try and play it off as nothing, but she would know immediately. At least she kept him honest.

"You're not going to like it." he said to her and her expression changed from questioning to concerned. He told her everything and watched as her expression again changed from concerned to pissed off.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I could see it in his face!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "For the same reason you just hesitated. It's our wedding night! I didn't want to spoil it."

He took her by the shoulders and leaned down so he could look her in the eyes. "It's not like we're taking out an organization bent on power, we've already done that. This is a simple in and out job then we can enjoy the rest of Venice."

She rolled her eyes, "You aren't even convinced of that, why should I be?"

He sighed again, "Look, we don't have much of a choice so let's just make the best of it."

* * *

 _Venice, Italy - Three days later_

Dean looked over their cover papers for what felt like the millionth time. They had assigned him the name Dr. Jonathan Good, professor of history at some prestigious school he would have never gotten into and expert in Renaissance era art. Abby was assigned the name Lillian Good, wife and associate antique dealer, specializing in antique archival material. They were unassuming enough names, though if he was meant to be an expert in Renaissance era art he would have to seriously flex his bullshit skills. He was meant to be on sabbatical to research Di Vinci for an upcoming book while celebrating his marriage to his new wife. They had been given access to prestigious Venice archives, meetings with local professors (just to keep up appearances), and tickets to an exhibition gala opening in honor the Di Vinci find. All of which would put him and Abby in direct contact with the man who had the book, Professor John Cena.

He flipped the page and read up on the man they were here to steal from. He was a graduate of the University of Pennsylvania archaeological school, but hadn't used that degree for up and up reasons. He'd been caught several times selling on the black market and running those proceeds right into the pockets of Hunter Hearst Helmsley. With Hemsley dead, Dean wondered who his new benefactor could be. He obviously wasn't working alone. A find like that doesn't just happen. You don't just guess where a lost notebook of Da Vinci's could be. It takes money, access, planning, and a large team that was probably expendable.

Abby's hands rubbing his shoulders and wrapping around his neck broke him from his thoughts. He was in one of the most beautiful cities in the world overlooking the grand canal with the most beautiful woman in the word. Any other time and he would call this paradise.

"At least they didn't skimp on the villa." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, well, we have to keep up appearances." He stated with a grin and took her hand in his to lead her to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close before he kissed her on the lips. "People such as us wouldn't stay in some dive hotel. Isn't that right, Mrs. Good?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "God I hate that name."

He kissed the side of her neck and she closed her eyes against the feeling of his lips on her flesh.

"We can't use the others." He said as he continued gently kissing at her. "Even in private. We have to become Jon and Lillian."

"Ok, Jon." She breathed. "What say you show Lillian a good time?"

He looked up at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Oh, I can show you a good time without even leaving this villa."

She pushed him back and smirked, "That's not what I meant. We're in Venice. Woo me."

An hour later they were riding a gondola with the gondolier singing out some fitting Italian ballad as they sat with his arm draped over her shoulder and her head lying content on his chest. He had even bought her a rose which she held tightly in her lap. Yes, this was paradise.

* * *

"How could you have lost them!" She screamed and threw a glass against the wall of her study. "It's two goddamn people! I have eyes on everyone EXCEPT the one I want!"

Wade Barrett shifted from one foot to the other under the intensity of her glare, "They never registered for the flight. There is no record of Dean or Abby Ambrose getting on a plane to Europe."

Her blood was boiling at his stupidity and she seriously considered shooting him in the head with the gun she kept in her desk drawer. "Did you think that maybe they used fake names?" She ground out through gritted teeth. "Give me the goddamn manifest!"

He handed it over and she snatched it from his hand. Looking over the names she stopped at a pair that looked too simple to be real. "There." She said and pointed to the name Dr. Jonathan Good and his wife Lillian. "There they are."

"How do you know?" Barrett asked even though his British accent broke with fear at the look in her eyes.

"Because William Regal is nothing if not predictable." Then she thought for a long moment. "Why are they using such specific aliases?"

"Is it possible they aren't on a honeymoon, but a mission?" Barrett offered.

She looked at him and smiled, "That is the smartest thing you've said in a long time, Wade. Go to Venice, find out what they are doing. We'll get you a cover if you need one."

He nodded and excused himself from the office. She sat back down in her chair and picked up a photo of Dean Ambrose taken a few days ago. He was simply walking down the street with a pair of Ray Bans on, going God knew where in those tight jeans and leather jacket. She ran her fingers down the line of his jaw, the cut of his arm, and the curve of his thighs. To deny he was a good looking man would be asinine. Maybe she could get something for herself out of him before she slit his throat. And _she_ would be the one to do just that because _he_ was the one to put a bullet through her husband's skull.


	3. Asset Undercover

**_Again, I cannot thank all of you enough for the reviews. Please keep them coming! Yes, Steph is out for blood! I can already tell this story will be darker than the last one._**

 ** _This chapter may be a bit hard to follow because of the Aliases, but I tried to make it as obvious as possible to avoid confusion. Maybe I accomplished it *Skeptical look*?_**

* * *

Dean awoke with a start and for a moment forgot where he was. The sky was still dark, and the city around him was quiet, but he could have swore he heard knocking. He looked back at Abby, still asleep with her back to him and her breaths coming in steady waves. Maybe he imagined it.

He laid back down and curled his arm around Her waist to pull her against him. He heard her sigh contentedly and snuggled closer. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off when he heard it again, three distinct knocks coming from the balcony door...and so did Abby.

"What was that?" She asked with obvious concern.

He shushed her and bid her to stay there while he slipped his gun from the nightstand drawer and climbed stealthily from the mattress. He kept his steps as quiet as he could as he stalked to the slatted wooden doors. He couldn't see through them clearly, but he could make out the outline of someone standing there.

When he looked back, Abby was watching him with concern and fear. He pressed a finger against his lips in a silent command to stay quiet. He clicked the safety off and reached for the door knob. He almost made it a full turn before whoever was waiting got impatient and burst through, tackling Dean to the floor and sending his gun skidding under the bed. Abby screamed in shock and switched on the light to reveal Dean trying to gain the upper hand with a man in a black hoodie pinning him to the floor.

"Marriage has made you slow, buddy." The other man said and Dean stopped struggling.

"Seth!?"

Seth pulled the hood off his head and grinned down at Dean as if he hadn't just tackled him to the floor. "Hi Jon."

Dean angrily pushed Seth off of him and growled, "What the actual fuck!? You can't knock at the door like a normal person?"

"Had to be covert." Seth answered and helped Dean up. "Regals orders. Hi Lillian."

Abby waved, unable to form words at the moment, and covered up with the blanket. She wasn't exactly decent after Dean wooed her yesterday.

"Thanks for dressing up for me." He said to Dean with a laugh.

The Lunatic Fringe looked down at his state of undress. It's not like it was the first or last time Seth would see him in his boxer shorts. "Well, I'm here with my wife and I wasn't exactly expecting company, now was I?"

"Touché" Seth replied with a wink. He took off his jacket and sat in the lounge chair provided in the bedroom of their villa before looking around. "Nice digs. Regal spared no expense, did he?"

Dean shot a confused look at Abby, who shrugged, "Regal sent him." She said.

"Yeah, he did." Seth said. "Sorry to cut the honeymoon short. New developments came up and Regal thought you might need backup. I'm your new assistant." He stood up and shook a very confused Dean's hand. "Colby Lopez, at your service."

"Colby?" Dean snorted.

"Yeah, I hate it too." Seth answered with a sigh. "But, I'm here to assist Dr. Jonathan Good in his research, appointments, and schedule. Anything he needs while providing backup."

Seth pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Dean. Inside was new information from hq. It would appear that Cena has called in some muscle in the form of an Authority operative known only as "Kane". Cena may be a bit paranoid about his find and looking to add a bit more protection to the mix.

"Who is Kane?" He asked and turned at the audible gasp from Abby. "Do you know him?"

She swallowed hard, clearly nervous. "I've only heard rumors of him. They call him the Big Red Monster. He supposedly has some sort of hit record, taking out A LOT of people. You two need to be extremely careful."

"Three." Seth corrected. "Roman is your contact at the Venice museum under the alias Dr. Joseph A'noai. You're meeting him in a few hours. Cena and Kane should be there as well. It's a good meeting point. We have to get him interested in your work. He needs to pull into his inner circle. Abby -sorry -Lillian, you need to get as much of a read on him and whoever he brings with him as you can."

Dean and Abby nodded.

"Alrighty!" Seth said with a clap of his hands. "Where's the guest room?"

* * *

Dean didn't quite know what to expect from the museum in Venice that they were to meet Roman, but the Doge's Palace was probably not his first choice. Granted, if Cena was looking to sell, he could see the most famous museum in the city wanting what he had to offer. The Doge was a gigantic network of smaller museums, but the main office was located in the basement.

He felt uncomfortable in his own skin as he walked in. He wasn't used to playing this sort of role and he was worried it showed on his face. It must have at least a little bit as Abby squeezed his hand reassuringly. She looked stunning in the black dress and white jacket she had chosen from the clothes provided for them in the Villa. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and topped with a wide brimmed hat. Dean, who usually was at home wearing jeans and a tshirt, hated the khakis, button up, and vest combo Seth had suggested he wear. Even the glasses they had provided him with felt unnatural. His hair was slicked back and had enough product in it to probably stop a bullet. Seth walked behind them in almost the same getup as Dean, though his entire outfit was black. He carried a leather messenger bag, several notepads in his arms, and a pretty good flustered look on his face. Seth was far better at undercover work than Dean, he always knew how to act the part.

The woman at the front desk, an Italian beauty in her early to mid 40's looked up and smiled at them, "May I help you?" she asked in her Italian accent.

Seth stepped forward to answer. "Dr. Jonathan Good is here to see Dr. A'noai."

"Ah, yes." She said with a smile. "The new Professor has fit in quite nicely here. Please follow me."

She led the trio down a set of stairs, through an impressively ornate indoor courtyard, and to another building where doors to offices were lined up against marble walls. She stopped at an office door at the end of the hall and proceeded to knock. Dean could hear Roman give the "Come in" in his gruff voice and it almost made Dean smile.

The receptionist opened the door and smiled as Dean, Abby, and Seth entered. He also looked completely out of place in his seat behind a large mahogany desk with boxes and papers strewn about. He had traded his usual tactical gear for a crisp black suit and His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail down his back.

He stood as soon as they entered the room and reached for Dean's hand. "Dr. Good. So nice to finally put a face to the voice." He lied. "Phone calls are one thing, personal meetings are another." Then he stood and shook Dean's hand.

Dean smiled. "Dr. A'noai. This is my wife Lillian and my assistant Colby Lopez. I hope it's not a problem I brought them along."

"No, absolutely not." Roman said and shook each of their hands before thanking the receptionist and dismissing her. Once the door was closed, Roman instructed everyone to take a seat. Than was when Dean saw the others. The photo in the file of John Cena did nothing to truly describe the presence of the man. He was about Dean's height with short, cropped blonde hair. Dean could tell he was full of muscle, even though the suit he was wearing. Then there was the scowl on his face that added an unpleasant air about him. Sitting next to him was a man that must have stood close to 7 feet tall. In the business suit, he seemed like he could pass for normal (albeit, he reminded dean of a tube of toothpaste). There was a dangerous look in his eye, but he controlled every muscle twitch in his large face. This must have been Kane.

Dean made the first move and held his hand out to Cena, "I'm Dr. Jonathan Good."

Cena stared at it and sniffed, causing dean to shove his hands into his pockets awkwardly. Obviously, Cena though he was better than everyone in the room. That bugged Dean, and he wished he could slap that smug look off his face.

"Dr. Good," Cena laughed after a long moment of looking Dean up and down. "You seem a bit young to have the credentials you do. Did they have a toy chest in your classroom as well?"

Dean played off the obvious insult with a smile, "Well, getting accepted to such a school at such a young age was quite the accomplishment. I didn't need a hall pass or anything."

Abby nudged his arm, sensing his obvious frustration through his smile. But Cena laughed, loud and heartily. Far more than Dean felt was necessary. "I like you, kid. I understand you're an expert in Renaissance art? Why art and not some money making gig like engineering?"

Dean thought for a moment, unprepared for that question. "Well, engineers are a dime a dozen. Art has passion, feeling, movement. It's alive and still all at the same time. I've never had to worry about money, so it was an easy decision."

He nodded his agreement and turned his attention to Abby. "And I see you have found your own living piece of Art." he said and took her hand to kiss it. Seth's tug on his shirt reminded him not to do anything stupid as Cena lingered the kiss a bit longer than Dean would have liked. Cena's eyes never left her face when he offered an invitation to dinner for Dean and Abby. Dean accepted and Cena took his leave of the office with a quick thank you to Roman and a snobbish glance at Seth.

"Nice bullshitting, Dr. Good." Roman said after he was sure Cena was well on his way.

Dean smiled, "I aim to please."

"What a dick!" Seth added. "I know i'm only an assistant, but he could have at least been nicer."

"He thinks he has the upper hand." Abby said and all eyes turned to her and her gift of observation. "He'll probably flex that muscle at dinner. He wants you to know he's in charge. That's why he eyed me the way he did. He wants you to think that anything of yours could be his at any point. Everything about him screams dangerous."

"What about Kane?" Roman asked.

"He is very dangerous."


	4. Asset at Dinner

"I'll be able to hear the entire conversation within 10 feet." Seth said and adjusted the small button microphone he had hidden in the lining of deans suit jacket. "The earpiece works just like our normal ones, but without wires. So it should be undetectable."

The architect typed a few commands on his laptop and Dean heard the earpiece buzz to life. "Ok, we're good to go. Remember, if you get into trouble, the codeword is architecture."

"Ok." Dean said with a grin. "And what short of trouble should we expect in a crowded restaurant? Poor service?"

Seth laughed sarcastically, "Hilarious. You know what I mean."

Seth moved to activate Abby's microphone, but hesitated. "Dean...you want to do this?"

Much like Dean, the microphone was hidden on her person; but unlike Dean, it was in the lining of her bra. He stepped aside and let Dean activate Abby's mic. He moved the strap of her dress off her shoulder and slipped his fingers under the top portion of her cup, all the while grinning down at her. She smiled back and kissed him as he finished and fixed her strap.

Seth sighed in mock disgust, "Get a room you two."

Dean grinned over his shoulder at Seth, "You're in our room. You're welcome to leave at any time."

Seth turned up his nose, "Yeah, but now you have mics on...I'll hear everything..."

* * *

Cena's people, of course, contacted Seth - playing Deans assistant- and chose the Bistrot de Venise, considered one of, if not the best restaurants in Venice. It was located along a canal, as most are, and provided traditional and updated food at not so cheap prices.

Dean and Abby walked hand in hand toward the restaurant. They were on their own from now on with Seth and Roman listening. Dean gave her hand a squeeze and offered her a comforting smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She answered none too convincingly. "We'll be fine. Right?"

"Yeah." He answered.

She smiled at him, "You're so handsome when you lie."

"It wasn't a lie, just a guess."

" _You two will be fine."_ Roman buzzed through their earpieces. " _It's just dinner. Act natural and anything you can't answer, we'll help you out."_

She stopped her forward motion and pulled Dean to look at her. "What if he pulls the same sort of shit he did in the office? How should I react?"

Though it hurt him to say so, he answered her. "Maybe flirting with him isn't such a bad idea."

" _I agree."_ Seth chimed in. " _He'd be more likely to trust you if he thinks you like him. Especially since he's trying to pull a power play on Dean."_

Dean took a deep breath before taking her hands in his. "You know that I love you, and I know you love me. That's all that matters. But if he goes too far, I will punch him in his mouth."

"There's my knight in shining armor." she responded with a chuckle before taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently on the lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss before being rudely interrupted by Roman.

" _Hey, Lovebirds! Knock it off!"_ he said. " _That kissing noise is annoying. Save it for later!"_

"To be continued." She said with a wink and a quick pinch of Dean's ass.

They didn't even have to wait for Cena to spot them embracing. "There are the newly weds." He said with arms wide open and clapped Dean hard on the back in what was surely meant to be a show of strength. "I'm glad you made it. This has got to be one of my favorite restaurants in the world."

That was when Dean noticed the woman with him. He didn't expect her, he expected Kane. However, the way she was eyeing him with that flirtatious look, he knew she was just as dangerous as either Cena or Kane.

"This is my fiancée, Nikki."

Nikki was exactly who he would have expected Cena to be with. She was tall and statuesque, with long dark hair, matching eyes, tan skin, and a disdainful look on her face. Yeah, they were perfect for each other.

"Dr. Good." She outstretched her hand for Dean to kiss. Dean had seen this done in movies and just mimicked the movements by taking her hand and giving it a quick peck with a smile. She smirked flirtatiously at him and he knew he would not be the only one flirting their way to information this evening. She gave Abby an arrogant nod, but said nothing to her.

 _"Nikki Bella."_ Seth said through the earpiece, offering both information on the new individual. _"She's been dating him for a few years, though she's largely disinterested in his work. She's well trained in martial arts and has probably carried out some hits for the authority at some point."_

Cena led the way into the restaurant, but not before offering his arm to Abby, "Mrs. Good, it is an absolute pleasure to lay eyes on your beautiful face again."

She took his arm, forced a grin, and giggled coyly, "You are too kind."

"You'll sit next to me tonight so I can have two beautiful women at my sides." Cena instructed and shot a glance at Dean, who tried his best to keep his cool.

Nikki cleared her throat to get Dean's attention. "Aren't you going to escort a lady to dinner."

Roman couldn't hold back the chuckle, _"If she's a lady, I'm the pope."_

Dean ignored him and offered her his arm with a wide grin. "Absolutely, anything for a woman such as you."

She giggled and took his elbow, pulling herself close to him and glancing at Cena, who was preoccupied with Abby. "I'd watch him with her." She said. "He likes to steal rivals women just to prove he can."

"Noted." Dean replied. "But he has a beautiful woman already. That seems a bit excessive when he's got you on his arm."

"I'm nothing but a hood ornament."

"If that's true, he's an idiot. I'd never treat someone like you in such a way."

She giggled again. He must have been getting somewhere. "Abby is a lucky woman with such a handsome and strong husband by her side."

Dean couldn't help the blush on his face. "Yes, well, we hardly see each other thanks to my work. This was supposed to be our honeymoon and she's not happy I brought along my assistant."

 _"Good."_ Seth buzzed in. _"Go with the trouble in paradise angle. Both of you."_

Dean hated this, but he continued. However, now he was curious of exactly what Abby was telling Cena. "She has her own antique business, I have my research. She says I don't appreciate her. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

She rubbed his arm in a way that might have been an attempt at comfort but definitely came across more like feeling him up. "I understand needing _comfort_. If you ever need _comfort_...you call me."

Her double meaning hit Dean like a ton of bricks and all he could do was nod. They entered the restaurant and immediately the staff began rushing around to accommodate Cena, the called him by name, got him his booth, and even brought over a bottle of their finest wine for the table without anyone saying a word. They were in a private corner of the restaurant without any other patrons around. He was essentially treated like a rockstar.

The wine was poured and they all say at the table. Abby and Nikki were on either side of Cena with Dean feeling a bit left out at the end of the half circle next to Nikki. Cena controlled everything. He ordered their food, ordered their drinks, decided on the topics of conversation, and, what pissed Dean off most, was how he essentially ignored him and spoke mainly with Abby. Granted, she was doing her job and flirting as instructed, but they weren't here to flirt. It was time to change the subject.

"So what brings you to Venice?" Dean asked and took a small sip of wine.

"Business." He answered and again turned his attention to Abby.

"What sort of business?" Dean pressed. "I assume some sort of historical research otherwise you wouldn't be at the museum."

 _"Watch it."_ Seth warned through the earpiece.

Cena sighed and turned his full attention to Dean for the first time that night. "Yes, I am here to discuss acquisitions."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was meant to meet with another person at the Doge, but they informed me last minute that he had retired. Though, Dr. A'noai seems receptive."

Dean eyed Cena, carefully assessing him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Abby doing the same, though far less obvious. Dean had had enough of Cenas games and diversions. He could play the power game too. "Yes, he is. Joseph and I have known each other for years. He is...receptive."

Cena raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "I was under the impression that you were here to do research."

"Oh, I am." Dean answered, "Though there's an empty spot on my study wall and Joseph assures me he can help me with that. He didn't offer you the same courtesy?"

Cena's eye twitched slightly and he set his jaw. Got him.

 _"Dean, don't push anymore."_ Roman warned. _"I can't sell art from the Doge!"_

"Well, Dr. Good, it appears as if you and I will be fast friends." Cena said with a forced smile. "Well, Nikki and I should get going. You've got the check, right?"

Dean tried to keep his cool as he nodded though he was afraid to know what this meal cost as Cena ordered almost everything off the menu- And that's not including the three bottles of wine. Cena again kissed Abby's hand for far longer than Dean would have liked, but Nikki took the cake by kissing Dean on the cheek in a way that was far from innocent.

"I do not like that Nikki." Abby said with a scowl. Dean slid into the booth next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "She has a serious thing for you. And Cena thinks you're a pushover."

"Well, maybe it's better he thinks that way about me." He couldn't help the laugh, "However, If Cena could have, I think he would have slept with you right on the table. They both are strange."

The waiter brought the check and handed it to Dean, who damn near choked when he saw the four digit number. "Jesus Christ!"

 _"We'll write it off as a travel expense."_ Seth laughed.

"Travel expense!? I don't even make this in a month!"

Paige was going to have a heart attack when she got this credit card bill.


	5. New Asset

**I'm back! Well, at least for the moment. I've been working a lot this month and haven't had a whole lot of time to write. I'm not even sure if this chapter is any good. But hey, i'm sure you'll let me know what you think. *cough* review *cough***

 **Some sex in this chap. Just a heads up.**

 **Love you all!**

* * *

"He's a total douchebag." Dean groaned and plopped himself down on the couch in the livingroom of the villa. Roman and Seth stared at him as he tossed the fake glasses onto the coffee table and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had the pangs of an oncoming headache since that second bottle of wine. Dean wasn't a wine drinker on the best of days, but that expensive stuff went right to his head. "And what's worse is he knows it."

"Douchebag or no douchebag you have to keep going." Seth asserted, which earned him an eyeroll and a groan of annoyance from Dean.

"We need to find where he's keeping that notebook." Added Roman. "The quicker we do, the quicker we can get outta dodge."

Dean sighed heavily and stood from the couch to stretch out his stuff limbs. "Whatever." He said "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, by the way, these walls are thin." Stated Seth. "Maybe cool it on the moaning for a while?"

Dean grinned, "No promises, dude. I'm a newlywed, remember? Might I suggest some headphones?"

Seth rolled his eyes and Roman laughed as Dean left the room. Abby had already retired to their bedroom to change out of the dress she called 'hell in fabric form'. Granted, Dean loved the way the cloth cling to every curve and dip of her body. Though, to him, She was beautiful in anything she wore...or nothing. It was the nothing he faced when he opened the door.

She sat on the bed, naked, with her legs crossed and her lustful eyes watching his surprise. "Hi."

He gulped and closed the door quickly, locking it behind him. He grinned at her and licked his lips, "hi."

She stood, making sure he got a glimpse of her whole body, before sashaying toward him in all her glory. "Seth is right, these walls are thin. I thought maybe we could show him just how loud we can be. Besides, it is our honeymoon. Isn't this what you're supposed to do?"

She ran her hands down his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. He was already hard through the trousers and she made sure to brush her hips against his.

"You want them to hear us?"

She laughed, "Not like he hasn't already. Besides, after that Nikki was all over you, I want to re-establish my claim."

"It was never lost, darlin'." He said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers and immediately their tongues found each other. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he flipped them around and pressed her back against the door with a loud thud, all the while their lips never separating. Her leverage around his waist held her steady and allowed his hands to roam all over her.

It was moments like these that he lived for since she came into his life. The unexpected happy times that made life with Abby his everything. He could die tomorrow and it would be a happy death knowing that she loved him. She showed him with every gentle tug in his hair, every whispered breath in his ear, every movement of her hips against his.

It was nothing for him to move them to the bed and sit her down, but her need to please him drove her to her knees as her thin fingers fumbled with his belt before she tore it off his waist and tugged his pants down. He kicked them aside and pulled his shirt over his head mere seconds before she took him into her mouth, earning a gasp from his lips. Her tongue worked magic on him and he found himself close to the edge pretty quickly. When he couldn't take much more, she stopped and smirked up at him before standing and pushing him into his back on the bed.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked as she straddled his waist.

She laughed and again pressed her lips to his. "I don't know. Something about another woman touching you just made me want you. Because you're mine, now and forever."

* * *

Dean watched her as she slept, chest rising and falling with each steady breath. She was beautiful as she lay against his chest. He couldn't help twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers and sighing contentedly.

In the distance, he could hear Seth talking on the phone with, who he assumed was, Paige. He was happy for those two. They both deserved so much out of life. Plus, they made a cute couple.

"I really wish I was there." He heard Seth say. "I miss you."

There was a long pause, then "I'm allowed to be a little sappy."

She must have called him some cutesy name to make fun of him. Paige never changed. Maybe that's why she and Seth got along, they balanced each other out...like he and Abby.

Dean pulled himself from bed and slipped on his boxers. He couldn't sleep, even in Abby's arms. Just, something about the dinner with Cena bothered him. The man was a gigantic asshole, yet still managed to get anything he wanted. It bothered Dean that he had to scratch and claw for everything, until William Regal found him, just to eat for a week. And yet, Cena gets everything handed to him on a silver platter.

He strolled to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. When he closed the door, the gun in his face halted his every movement.

"Do not say a word." The woman said. He recognized the voice.

"Nikki?"

She cocked the hammer back on the handgun. "What did I just say?"

She instructed him to move quietly to the small sofa where he had previously been chatting with Roman and Seth. Some of their papers and laptops were still scattered along the coffee table. If she saw them, his cover was blown.

She must have picked up on his apprehension and nudged him with the barrel of the gun. He sat on the couch as instructed and watched her carefully as she took a seat on the coffee table, the gun never wavered. She looked him over and nodded appreciatively, causing him to roll his eyes.

"So, you're Dean Ambrose?" She said and his blood ran cold. "I've heard a lot about you."

He said nothing, but the expression on his face told her all she needed to know. "Relax. I'm not Nikki. I'm Brie, her twin sister."

That did not help the situation. How did she know who he was? How much did she actually know? Why was she here? Why did she have a gun in his face?

"I'm sure you have lots of questions." She said, seemingly reading his mind.

He took a deep breath, asking the only question that popped into his head as his eyes never wavered from hers. "How do you expect me to relax when you have a gun in my face?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't trust me, especially after meeting my sister." she answered with a small grin. He could see in that small expression the difference between Nikki and Brie, but he still didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. She did, after all, have a gun in his face. "So I'm just being safe."

"Hey, Dean?" he heard Seth's tired voice say as the youngest member of The Shield padded his way to the living room. Dean wanted to yell for him to stay put, but Brie's gun and expression told him that may not be such a good idea. "Man, I can't sleep either. It must have been…"

He trailed off as he entered the living room and took in the scene in front of him. Dean was sitting in his boxers on the couch, a half empty bottle of water in his hand, and a woman who looked very much like Nikki Bella sitting cross legged on the coffee table holding a gun to his face. Dean could see in his face that he didn't know what to do. He was wearing only pajama bottoms and nothing else. he could have tried to lunge at her, but he was far enough back that she would have gotten a shot off at Dean easily. He was between a rock and a hardplace, so he just looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Uh. Whats going on? Where's Dean?" he said, trying to protect Dean's cover.

Dean shook his head and was going to say something, but this Brie woman saved him the trouble. "Seth Rollins. Nice to finally meet you." then, with a cock of the hammer, "Please take a seat."

He did as instructed and sat next to Dean on the couch, sending the Lunatic Fringe a look as if to say _what the hell, man!_ Deans only response was to shrug. He knew about as much as Seth did at this point. Now he just had to worry about Abby waking up and walking in on this scene. Hopefully, she would stay sleeping.

"So." She began, eyeing them like a teacher about to scold two unruly students. It gave Dean flashbacks. "I'm sure you're wondering why i'm here."

"Understatement" Dean sniffed.

Her gaze shifted to him and she smiled, "Fair enough. But i'm here to help you. I assume Roman is not here, So one of you will have to fill him in."

Seth shook his head, utterly confused, "Fill him in on what?"

"I'm getting to that." she snapped but recovered her composure quickly. "Sorry. I'm here to help you get the book. My sister and her fiance have really screwed the pooch on this one. A Da Vinci notebook? Please. They have been trying to fence that to the highest bidder for almost a year now. No one's biting. I think it's because he has a reputation for selling unauthentic artifacts for astronomical prices. He's a swindler and an idiot. I know what that book says, why HQ wants it. It's got one of the only complete recipes for a major chemical weapon that the artist worked on. One that can be tailor made for any race, gender, or species. Di Vinci was a smart man, but in the wrong hands, his knowledge could wipe out half the population."

"Is that why he's selling it?" Dean asked, suddenly worried they may have a bigger problem on their hands.

She shook her head, "No. He won't let anyone touch it right now. And he's an idiot. He has no idea the timebomb he's trying to fence. I managed to get a look at it when he and my sister were going at it."

Dean pulled a face and she cocked an eyebrow at him, "You have something to say, Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean shifted in his seat so he could properly eye her, "You're telling me, you were able to decode Di Vinci's famous mirrored italian handwriting quick enough to realize he's got some Martha Stewart death recipie? I'm calling bullshit."

She pointed her gun right between his eyes, causing Seth to jump slightly at his side. Dean had hit a cord, calling her intelligence into question. And, to his credit, he grinned and she pressed the barrel against her forehead. "I don't think I like you much, Dean."

"You can join the club." he said back, "They have t shirts from what I understand."

"Ok, Ok!" seth interjected before someone said or did something stupid. He knew that would probably be Dean. "Let's just think for a minute here. If you're telling the truth…"

"I am telling the truth!"

"Ok, then what are you proposing?"

She removed the gun from Dean's forehead and turned her attention to Seth. "I'm proposing to help you steal it. It's better to be in HQ hands then anyone Cena will sell it to."

Dean laughed and she scowled at him. "How do you suggest we do that?" he asked.

"I will be in touch."

Dean shot to his feet which prompted her to do the same, gun directed at his gut. "that's not good enough."

"Tough!" she barked at him.

Seth took a hold of Dean's arm and pulled him down onto the couch. Then he looked at Brie. "How can we contact you?"

She rifled in her jean pocket and handed him a card. He flipped it over in his hand and read the fancy script. "The Doge?"

"Yeah. I'm a conservator." she answered and glared at Dean. "That's why I could read the writing. Tell Roman to keep up the good work. All the ladies love him there."

Then, she pocketed the gun and walked calmly out the front door of the villa, leaving Dean and Seth to stare at each other in shock.


	6. Asset discussions

**A/N - Ok, This is a short chapter and feels a bit like just a filler. I'm a bit stuck as to where this might go, but I have a few dastardly ideas. (sorry, not sorry)**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews. Please keep letting me know what you think. I absolutly love writing the Not Your Average Spy series. I think it may be my favorite! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't trust her." Dean said as he paced the livingroom with one hand sweeping through his tousled hair and the other tapping absently at his collarbone. "I mean, Nikki is her sister."

Seth tried to ignore him as he tapped the keys on the laptop open in his lap. That was the third time Dean had said that exact statement in as many minutes. Try as he might, though, the pacing was working on his nerves. "Would you please sit down."

Dean stopped moving long enough to flip Seth off only to continue his pacing. Seth smiled and watched his computer screen. After a long moment, Romans face appeared. He looked half asleep as he greeted Seth with a "What?"

"Good morning sunshine!" The younger man said.

"Screw you, I just fell asleep 15 minutes ago." Roman snapped back and yawned. "I know you didn't call me to say hello. What's up?"

Dean suddenly plopped down next to Seth and pushed him out of the camera line. "I'll tell you what's up! Fricking Brie Bella!"

"Who?"

Seth pushed Dean aside again to regain control of his computer. Dean responded by shoving Seth back, but Seth managed to stay in control. "We had a visitor tonight. She said she was Nikki Bella's twin sister Brie. She said she can help us get the book off of Cena before he sells it."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not buying it, Ro. She didn't use our aliases. That tells me Cena is onto us or something else is up."

"Or working for Regal." Roman offered with a shrug.

Dean sniffed and shook his head, "He would send another agent and not tell us. But that makes no sense. Plus, she says she's a conservator at the Doge. Name ring a bell?"

Roman thought for a minute, "Not off the top of my head. The conservators work as needed and aren't always in the museum. I can ask around."

"No, hold off." Dean responded after a second. "We don't want her getting suspicious."

Roman rolled his eyes, "I think we're past that Dean. We're going to have to contact Regal."

Dean groaned and plopped his head back in annoyance. "He's not going to be happy about that."

"Yeah, but if someone has made us..." Roman cracked through the computer screen.

Dean interrupted him, "If someone made us we're going to be recalled anyway. Then what was the point of this whole operation? I could have gone on an ACTUAL honeymoon."

Seth shook his head, "For once, I agree with Dean."

Dean shot him an incredulous look but said nothing to Seth's obvious dig. Rather, he got in close to the computer screen and addressed Roman, "Just keep an eye out at the Doge tomorrow. Maybe you can find personnel files. Snoop, but do it quietly."

Roman gave Dean a mock salute, "aye aye captain. I'm going back to sleep, some of us have to be at our fake jobs in the morning."

With that, the connection was cut and Seth closed the computer. "He is not a morning person."

Dean looked at his watch and sighed, "It's 3am. We can't do much more tonight. I'm going to bed too." He stood, stopped for a second, then turned back to Seth. "Do not bring any of this up to Paige."

Seth drew his eyebrows together, "Why would I tell her any of this?"

"Good." Dean replied and turned on his heels and walked calmly back to his and Abby's bedroom. Thankfully she was still sleeping when he quietly opened the door and slid back inside. She only shifted slightly when he pulled the covers back and curled his arm around her waist before laying his head down on the pillow and drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Wade Barrett sat the small boat in the damp air of Venice under the window of the villa where Mr and Mrs Jonathan good were staying. For spies, they were awfully oblivious to the world around them as he heard every word. Da Vinci's notebooks, strange visitors in the middle of the night, John Cena, the Doge.

He pulled a cellphone from his pocket and quickly dialed a practiced number. She answered on the second ring. "What?"

"I found Ambrose and his buddies." He answered with a grin. "They are staying in an impressive villa on the grand canal. Regal has spared no expense on this so called honeymoon."

There was a long pause before her voice cracked through the phone receiver. "Are they on a mission?"

He nodded, realized she couldn't see him, and answered with a quick assertion before elaborating. "Apparently you're husbands old buddy Cena is trying to fence a recently discovered notebook of Da Vinci's."

She laughed on the other end of the line, "Knowing Cena, it's probably fake."

"Well, headquarters is interested enough to send its three best to relieve him of it." He answered with a shrug. "Maybe they know something we don't."

There was a long pause on the end of the lined long enough for Barrett to check and make sure the call hadn't dropped. Then, "See if you can get to it first. Then, stick to the plan. My plane leaves in three days and I expect to have what I want by then, Barrett, otherwise your services are no longer needed."

There was three beeps and the call ended. Barrett looked at his phone in annoyance before shoving it back into his pocket. Why he still worked for Stephanie McMahon was beyond him. Oh wait, it was because she paid him ridiculously well. At any rate, he had a pretty good idea where he could find Cena, so that was his first stop in the morning, then Dean Ambrose.


	7. Lions Den

**Warning: Character Death.**

* * *

"John Cena." Wade Barrett boomed loudly as he sauntered into the lobby bar of the Westin Europa & Regina Hotel, arms spread as wide as the grin on his face. "You are nothing if not predictable."

Cena looked over his shoulder at the tall Brit and rolled his eyes, dismissing the skinny blonde he had been chatting up and downing the last of his whisky. "What the hell are you doing here, Barrett?"

Wade took a seat in the vacated stool and ordered himself a 12 year old Macallan, neat. The bartender nodded and quickly brought him his drink before Barrett even answered. "You know, you really should start changing up your routine when you're doing shady dealings in this city. I knew exactly where you'd be."

Cena ordered another drink and turned in his barstool to properly glare at this intruder, "I don't have to explain myself to some HQ dropout."

Barrett raised an amused eyebrow. So, Cena knew he was a former Headquarters Agent, though that ship sailed years ago thanks to a story he'd rather not rehash. Not many knew that about him for obvious reasons, but Cena did. Interesting. "So, you know my dirty little secret." He chuckled as he sipped his drink. "Well, I know a secret as well. And it has to do with that Da Vinci notebook you've been trying to fence."

Cena looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Barrett laughed, "Oh please! You've been trying to sell that thing for a year. Not so successful without Hunters help, huh?"

"Well, your boss turned me away. Remember?"

"And she wasn't going to give it a second thought until, as it turns out, Headquarters is quite interested in your little discovery."

Cenas eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "I have had no dealings with HQ."

Barrett grinned, "Are you sure?"

Cena slammed his hand into the bar, suddenly sick of this game. "Get to the fucking point!"

"Relax." Barrett responded calmly as he took another sip of his whisky, unfazed by the other man's outburst. "Dr. Jonathan Good. The name ring a bell?"

"Yeah, he's some pushover kid doing research on Renaissance art." Cena answered with a shrug. "Why?"

Barrett shook his head, "You really aren't the brightest bulb in the pack, are you? Him, his assistant, and that new curator at the Doge are The Shield. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. HQ's finest."

It was Cenas turn to laugh, "You can't be serious? That vanilla dipshit is Dean Ambrose?! I mean, the only one with brains is that wife of his. Are you going to tell me she's an agent too?"

"No."

"I though not." He said and took a sip.

"She's sister Abigail." Barrett added and watched in feigned interest as Cena dropped his drink onto the bar, choking on the expensive alcohol. "She's also really his wife."

Cena recovered and wiped his mouth with a bar napkin, "Ok, so if what you're telling me is true, I can just walk away."

"No, you won't." Barrett answered. "We want you to lure him out into the open. Stephanie is very interested in taking him alive so she can kill him herself. She also now wants your little find. So, you see, the Authority still has some use for you and that bodyguard of yours, Kane."

"What do you want me to do?"

Barrett smirked and downed the last of his drink before digging in his pocket and handing Cena a piece of paper. "Those are your instructions. Don't fuck this up, Cena. Stephanie isn't as forgiving as Hunter was."

Barrett stood from the stool and adjusted his jacket. "Oh, and you may want to do something about the future sister in law of yours. She's been fraternizing with the enemy. Thanks for the drink."

* * *

Abby and Dean sat in the kitchen area of their villa that next morning, sipping coffee and generally enjoying each other's company. It actually felt nice to be somewhat domesticated as he flipped through comic section of the local newspaper, pretending he could read Italian, as she stirred her cup and spoke to him about nothing and everything. He recounted to her the events of the previous night, but she didn't seem to want to discuss strange women breaking into the villa. So they didn't.

She seemed content to play house this morning, having not only made coffee, but also making breakfast for the pair.

"You want more coffee?" She asked, standing from the kitchen counter. She didn't even wait for him to answer before filling his mug and adding more milk and sugar to it, just like he liked it.

He smiled at her, "What's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing." She answered with an innocent smile before walking over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I just want to take care of you."

He smiled back and turned his head so he could kiss her on the lips. They lingered like that before the sound of Seth clearing his throat to get their attention ruined the moment. They both looked at his still half asleep form in annoyance. His longer hair was knotted in a mess of brown curls around his head and he didn't even bother putting a shirt over his pajama pants.

"As adorable as this moment is, I have a message from Cenas people." He said as he took a mug from one of the cabinets and poured himself a cup of coffee before he took Abby's seat.

"Well spill, grumpy Gus." Dean said as he folded the paper and put it aside.

Seth held up one finger and drained the coffee before he focused on Dean again. "He proposes a meeting for me and you tonight to discuss business."

"That's it?" Said Dean with a skeptical cock of his head.

"I'm just the assistant." Seth answered and poured another cup of coffee. "But he made it abundantly clear that it was just supposed to be us. Sorry Abby."

"Are we going in armed?"

"And miked." Seth answered. "I think this could be our chance."

* * *

Dean was hesitant when Cena had proposed they meet in a small warehouse almost an hour outside of Venice. Granted, if it were him, he'd probably suggest the same. It was away from prying eyes and secluded. So, it was completely possible that this was a set up. It all depended on what Cena wanted to discuss.

Seth drove a rented Audi A4, just to keep up appearances as they sped toward their destination.

" _How you two doing?"_ Roman crackled through their earpieces. He would be manning the electronics this mission while providing some company for Abby. She was also listening in.

"Calm, cool, and collected." Dean answered.

"E. T. A. five minutes." Seth added and turned the car down a small, desolate street. "I don't like this."

Dean took a long look at the area they were driving through and came to the same conclusion. There was nothing around but darkened warehouses and empty houses. It felt more like a ghost town than anything. Seth pulled the Audi into the lot Cena had dictated. It was nothing. Literally. A stretch of concrete that looked like it could have been a parking lot at some point stretched out before them. There wasn't even another car in sight.

Seth leaned up against the steering wheel and squinted as if that would make something magically appear. "There's nothing here. It's an empty lot."

"Maybe we're early." Dean offered as he glanced at his watch. It was 10:30pm. Right on time.

Seth opened his car door and adjusted the shoulder holster under his sleek leather jacket. Dean followed suit and buttoned the navy blue blazer that probably cost more than the car they were driving and placed his fake glasses on his face. His gun rested assuredly under his left arm, out of sight.

Abby's voice picked up through the earpiece and Dean smiled despite himself. _"He's making you wait so show he's in charge."_

"What a douchebag." Seth groaned and leaned on the hood of the car and crossed his arms over his chest to combat the cold night air.

Dean laughed. "I told you!"

Another 20 minutes went by and Dean and Seth were about ready to call it quits and head back before a set of headlights pulled into the lot from an entrance ahead of them. The long and impractical Lincoln town car came to a stop a few yards from the Audi, the headlights blinding both agents. One car door opened, then another, and another.

Before long John Cena stepped into view and eyed the pair with his usual air of superiority. "Hello boys."

Dean offered him a small nod, "Mr. Cena. You remember my assistant, Colby Lopez."

Two more people stepped into view and both men recognized them as Nikki and Brie Bella. They acknowledged them with a polite nod. The last person they saw was Kane, looming dangerously close to Brie.

"So." Dean as John began. "You asked us to be here, where here. You're 20 minutes late."

Even in the dark they could see Cena grin, "Well, you know how it is. At any rate, we're here to discuss business."

Dean stood up straighter and he caught a glimpse of Seth doing the same at his side. Cena continued, "I have a proposition for you. You can tell me who you really are and I won't kill my lying future sister-in-law."

Suddenly Kane wrapped a large arm around Brie's neck and held her tightly against his chest as Nikki screamed and Seth and Dean braced themselves for anything. Dean's hands shot up and out in a gesture of confusion and anticipation, "Woah! Hold on! What are you talking about?!"

 _"Shit, Dean! Seth! You've been made!"_ Roman spoke through the earpiece. _"Get out of there!"_

Kane tightened his hold on Brie as Cena continued to speak, pacing back and forth in front of them and assessing their reactions to his words. "I know how you are and it sure as shit ain't Dr. Jonathan Good or Colby Lopez. But I want to hear you say it." Both Dean and Seth hesitated, then he screamed "SAY IT!"

"Seth Rollins." Seth said after a long, tense pause. They were made so there was no point hiding it anymore.

Dean sighed and gave Brie and apologetic look before answering. "Dean Ambrose."

Cena chuckled, "The Lunatic Fringe and The Architect. So nice to finally meet you."

"Fuck you." They both responded in unison.

"I have to say, you two and the Doge curator, Roman Reigns, who I'm guessing is listening in through some hidden microphone, had me fooled." Cena said with a small laugh as he pulled a very large handgun from his jacket. Seth and Dean responded by brandishing their own weapons and aiming them expertly. "But a little birdie told me EVERYTHING."

Deans blue eyes turned inquisitive, "Who?"

"Oh, never you mind that." He said a split second before the gunshot rang through the empty lot. There was a scream of pain and suddenly Dean realized Seth wasn't standing next to him anymore. He glanced over and saw Seth clutching his shoulder and writhing in agony in the dirt.

Dean was at his side immediately, one hand still pointing the gun at Cena while he checked on Seth.

 _"What the hell happened!"_ Roman practically yelled through the earpiece.

"Seth? Buddy? You alright?" Dean asked, actually practically growled.

"I'm fine!" Seth spat through teeth gritted in pain. To his credit, he managed to pull himself up and stand with Dean again.

"See, Captain Ambrose, I'm not allowed to hurt you. But your friends are fair game." Cena said and again there was a shot. Seth was on the ground again, his left knee bleeding profusely as he cried out.

Dean had had enough, Notebook or no notebook. Fuck Di Vinci. He fired his gun and Cena dropped like a stone, Nikki screamed again and Kane used the distraction to twist Brie's head awkwardly and drop her lifeless my to the concrete. Dean fired again and hit the giant of a man in the chest. He stumbled, but never fell. One more shot with the same result. Finally, just as large hands reached for him, he hit him between the eyes and watched as he fell backwards with a loud thud. That only left Nikki. He had his gun trained on her, knowing she was fully capable of taking him out if she so chose. But she hesitated, tears in her eyes, watching him but not angry. Dean thought she almost looked relieved.

"Get in the car and go!" He instructed with a wave of his gun.

"This was a set up." She said through tears. "Not just for you."

"What do you mean?"

"They are at the villa. You need to get back to the villa."


	8. Shots Fired

**A/n: Ummm...sorry. But in my defense, we all know how I like to torture poor Dean and Abby so this should come as no surprise. it's only going to get worse from here. You've been warned.**

* * *

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

He sped the Audi through the narrow streets as fast as he could manage. Somehow he managed to get Seth into the backseat and used his belt as a mock tourniquet to quell the bleeding in his leg. The younger shield member cried out with every shudder of the vehicle. Dean knew those injuries hurt. Hell, last year he was suffering from the same thanks to Hunter and the Wyatt family. His leg still hurt when it rained.

"Do you have to hit every bump!" Seth yelled as Dean unintentionally drove over a divot in their path.

"Just relax." Dean said over his shoulder, trying to be comforting and failing miserably as evidenced by the by death glare Seth was shooting him. "I'm sorry, man! I can't get Roman or Abby to respond. I need to get there!"

He had been trying to talk to Roman since Nikki spilled the beans on the set up. It was like all electronic equipment just stopped working. There was nothing but silence through the earpiece.

With Dean driving it took half the time to get back to the villa. The fact that all the lights were dark worried him. Fuck!

He barely put the car in park before flying from the driver's seat and throwing open the back door to help Seth. He threw the younger man's good arm over his shoulder and helped him limp out of the car, not even bothering to close the door.

"I bled all over the back seat." Seth slurred, shock and pain finally getting the better of him.

Dean pulled Seth along and helped him up the stairs to their villa entrance. His blood ran cold. The door was ajar. To his credit, Seth somehow managed to pull his gun out and hold it limply at his side in his bloody hand. Dean gave him a wary, concerned look before he slowly pushed open the door with his foot and peered inside. It was quiet, very quiet.

"I have to put you down." Dean whispered to Seth and led him to the couch in the living room quietly. He grunted in pain as his body connected with the cushions, but kept his vocalizations to a minimum.

Dean held his gun tight as he began to search the villa. He went room by room and found nothing. No one. Fuck!

"Dean!" He heard Seth yell from the living room and he didn't hesitate to run toward him. Seth had pulled himself from the couch and was standing unsteadily over a body. Dean was at his side in an instant, flicking on the light switch.

"Roman!" Both men cried out in unison. Roman Reigns was lying unconscious on the floor, his face bleeding from nose, mouth, and various cuts along the tan skin.

Dean knelt down next to his partner and checked for a pulse. Thankfully the gentle thumping under his fingers was there and he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he needed to wake him up. He patted his cheeks lightly, "Roman, buddy, wake up!"

Roman stirred, winced, and opened his eyes before jumping at the sight of the two men leaning over him. He looked them both over in confusion, obviously unsure what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked.

He clutched his head and groaned, "They cut the power and jumped me. I could barely react."

Dean helped him to his feet and steadied him as he swayed slightly. He was probably concussed. "Where's Abby?"

Roman stared at him, "She's not here?"

"FUCK!" Dean yelled and clutched at his hair in anger and confusion and mostly anger. He felt sick, helpless, and damn near fell to the floor as the overwhelming sensations hit him. Roman was at his side, clutching his shoulder, trying to be comforting. But Dean couldn't hold back the tears. Try as he might to put on a brave face, they still stung his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

Then he noticed it. The piece of paper sitting on the coffee table. He grabbed it quickly and scanned the page. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

 _Captain Ambrose,_

 _Shots fired._

Then there was an address and instructions to be there or Abby would be shot and thrown into the canal. He didn't even wait as Roman and Seth asked what it said. No, he was on his feet and out the door before they could even react.

Then Dean ran. He ran as fast as he could through the streets of Venice and didn't care who he knocked over in the process. He immediately put one foot in front of the other as fast as he possibly could. He had to get to her before something bad happened. He didn't know who sent it, nor did he care at this point. His lungs burned and his legs hurt, but he pressed forward. .

He turned into the lonely, quiet corner that was instructed on the sheet and came to a screeching halt. At the edge of the canal was a man he had never seen before, holding his wife precariously close to the edge. She was tied up and duct tape was over her mouth with a weighted vest on. Dean didn't have to guess to know why. He could tell she was crying, and his heart broke that he wasn't there with her when they took her.

"Dean Ambrose." Said the man in a deep, gravely British accent. He wore a sinister grin on his bearded face as he watched the hq agent throw up his hands to show he was unarmed.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Well, I guess the rumors are true." He said, "Ladies man Dean has been tamed. Or, as they say in the states, whipped." He turned to Abby and threw an arm over her shoulder. "You know, there was one time he took home three women from a bar in Houston. That's pretty impressive by any standards. But then you came along." He emphasized his point by pinching her cheek. To her credit, the look she gave him was enough for him to burst into flames.

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised that with all the resources you HQ assholes have available, you don't know my face. My name is Wade Barrett. " He answered with a grin. "But, it's not me you have to worry about, it's my employer. She's not too happy with you, Dean."

Dean was still confused and growing angrier, "And who is that? One of the girls from Houston? Tell Brenda or Tammy or the other one that we had fun but I'm a married man now."

The man holding Abby laughed loudly. "That's funny! Good one Dean! But no. My employer has a debt to settle."

"I'm here, just take us." Dean said as he watched the man's grip on Abby tighten.

"Oh, there is no 'us' in this scenario" the man answered and pulled a gun from his pocket. "She only wants you."

Then he fired. Dean felt the sharp impact of something hit him in the chest, but it wasn't a bullet. Looking down, the dart stood out against the black of his shirt. Abby was screaming behind the tape and struggling, but Dean couldn't do much to help her. His vision was beginning to blur quickly and he hadn't even realized he had fallen to his knees. It was becoming harder and harder to stay upright as darkness edged at the corners of his eyes. The last thing he saw was the man push Abby back into the canal, the sound of a splash, a groggy cry that could have been his own voice, then...darkness.


	9. Poveglia

**A/n: Two in one day! This is stuck in my head. Thanks to raaeebrucee, Nagle4, MsConCon. You three are awesome reviewers and I always look forward to your comments! Also, I told everyone it would get worse for our heros. It did. I made myself tear up...**

* * *

Roman wasn't far behind Dean as he fled the villa, but Dean was fast and he struggled to keep up. He reached the canal in time to see some goons throw Dean into the trunk of a car and Abby nowhere in sight. A tall man saw him and grinned. "Here's your choice. Your friend or his wife. Though, she's been in that water for a good two minutes now."

"Fuck!" He yelled and made a beeline for the water. He was alone. Seth was back at the villa and Dean would never forgive him if he let her drown to save him so he dove in head first and was shocked at how cold the water actually was. It was murky, and was definitely polluted from hundreds of years of human existence. He swam down as far as he could and began his search. There was so much down at the bottom of the canal that he didn't know if he would be able to find her.

Then he saw it, a flash of blond hair. He swam towards it, hoping against hope that she was still alive. He estimated she would have been submerged for over three minutes and she didn't look like she was moving. He cursed again to himself as he got close. She wasn't moving and her eyes had begun to roll into the back of her head, but she saw him.

He tried to get the weight vest off, it wouldn't budge. She needed air, badly, so he tore the tape from her mouth and pressed his lips to hers and shared his breath. One breath, two, three, then he had to let go. He was running out of time, and air. Finally, he took his pocket knife from his boot and cut her free. She was unconscious when he broke the surface and gasped for air.

"Roman!" Seth yelled at him. "Over here!"

How did he even get here? he must have drove and hobbled the rest of the way. That was neither here nor there at this point. Roman swam, with an unconscious Abby in his arms, to Seth. "Take her!"

Seth held out his arms and lifted Abby out of the water with grunts of pain, thanks to the wound in his shoulder, and laid her down. Roman climbed out and they both knelt over her. "She's not breathing." Roman said and was already beginning CPR. "I'll pump, you breathe!"

Seth nodded and waited for Romans cue. When given, Seth tilted her head back and breathed into her lungs. They repeated this process three times. Then a cough, a sputter, and a breath from Abby.

Roman tilted her to the side so she could cough up the water in her lungs.

"What happened?" Seth asked, concern and shock playing on his features.

Roman looked back at him, "I got here just as they were putting Dean in a trunk. It was Abby or Dean."

"The Authority." Abby said as she continued to struggle for breath. "Wade Barrett."

"Who is Wade Barrett?"

Roman helped her sit up and cradled her shivering body, "Stephanie McMahon. He's her bodyguard."

She could tell neither of them had any clue who she was talking about by the blank looks on their face. "She's Helmsley's wife. And she's pissed."

"Fuck!" Seth cursed again. "How did we not know he was married?! And Dean killed Hunter. She probably blames him."

Abby grabbed Seth by the shirt in a panic. "You have to find him! They're going to kill him!"

He looked at Roman gravely. How were they going to find Dean? They could have taken him anywhere. Where would they even start?y

Then Seth remembered, "He's still miked!"

* * *

The first thing Dean registered was the headache. It was like an elephant standing on his head while a marching band banged out a beat over and over. A wave of nausea hit him so hard he actually began to dry heave. Or, he would have if it weren't for the duct tape over his mouth. His eyes shot open and he took stock of his situation as a slow panic began to creep in. His arms were spread wide, as well as his legs. He was strapped to a table so tightly his fingers were going numb. The room was white, dirty, and smelled of decay. Where the hell was he? He remembered bits and pieces- a shot, a scream, a splash.

Jesus! They had thrown Abby into the canal and he couldn't save her! He tried to pull free, struggle, anything to get free as the idea of her being dead was not one he could deal with. Roman wasn't too far behind him, maybe he had gotten to her in time, maybe he had imagined the splash, maybe she was okay! He had no way of knowing her fate and that terrified him, so he tugged and pulled and tugged until his arms and legs ached and his spirit broke. If she was dead he couldn't forgive himself. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face and into his hair. If she was dead, he might as well be dead too.

"Aw. Poor baby." A woman said from somewhere just out of his limited line of vision. He searched the best he could from the table until his eyes fell on a figure in the shadows. How long had she been watching him?

She was smirking, and not in a good way. "I've been planning this moment for a year."

Something about the look in her eye sent shivers down his spine. It was a look of lust and hate and murderous intent all wrapped up in a crazy little package. This was not going to be good.

She sauntered over to him and placed a hand on his chest, gently scratching at the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to move away from the unwanted contact, but his immobility held him in place and he had to deal with the unwelcome touch. So, he did the only thing he could do in his position, he glared daggers at her in hopes she would be able to pick up on the silent curse words he was shooting at her.

Yet, her hand lingered, "You headquarters agents are in such good shape. My husband never quite believed in keeping up on discipline. Maybe that's why you and your friends killed so many of us."

She moved her hand up his chest to caress his face. He promptly pulled away, leaving her grinning down at him. "You have some fight left after all. My husband admired that in you. Then you shot him in the head."

The realization of who she was crashed down on him. She was Hunter Hearst Helmsley's wife. Dean didn't even know he was married but she made her husband look like a puppy dog.

She saw his understanding and chuckled softly, "Good, now we're on the same page."

She grabbed his jaw quickly and held his face still while she got in close. in fact, She was so close their noses were touching. "I want you to know that I'm going to make you pay for taking him away from me. It won't be fast and I will make you my play thing before I finally slit your throat. See I don't care about what information you might have or who you work for. This. This is retribution."

She surprised him then by emphasizing her point by planting her lips hard against the tape over his mouth in a kiss. He was silently glad for the thin barrier between them as she was clearly insane.

She pulled away grinning "we're going to have a lot of fun here."

Dean swallowed hard. This would certainly be the furthest from fun he would ever be.

* * *

Seth looked at Roman and Abby in shock and disgust. They all had headphones on and we're listening to the entire interaction. "She's batshit crazy!"

Abby sat with tears in her eyes and pulled the headphones from her ears. She couldn't listen to anymore of this. "We have to find him."

Roman put a comforting arm around her and she leaned into his chest, weeping. Then something hit him. "Would Dean still have the earpiece in?"

Seth shrugged, "Probably, but it wouldn't be working. I mean, I could maybe try to hail it from here, but odds are the battery is dead."

"Do it!" Abby and Roman said together.

* * *

Her hands continued to travel along his body and he could do nothing to stop her except close his eyes and think of other things. Even when she started cutting his shirt off, painfully slowly, with that same look in her eyes that made him want to shrivel away from her to some dark corner, he tried to go somewhere else in his head. Somewhere happy. His mind drifted to Abby and their wedding. She looked so beautiful that day, so happy and full of life. He remembered the way she rolled her eyes at him when he was acting silly, the way she playfully teased him when they talked, the way the corners of her mouth turned up slightly when he was trying to be mad, the sounds she made when she was happy or scared or angry. Her eyes, her voice. Even now he could hear it...

 _"Dean."_ She said. It was as if she were there with him, taking him out of this hell. _"Dean it's Abby."_

Wait. Why would she announce herself in his head. _"Dean I love you, please hang in there. Seth and Roman are trying to find you."_

What were they doing in his thoughts of Abby? Then he remembered the earpiece. He couldn't help the excitement at the realization that she was alive! Thank god for Roman Reigns.

 _"Dean. We need to know where you are. The mic is still activated in your pocket. Get her to say the location!"_ Seth instructed. _"If you can hear us, make a sound somehow. I don't even know if this is working, Roman. We could be talking to nothing."_

He heard Roman growl, _"Work harder!"_

 _"Don't get angry with me! I'm doing my best!"_

 _"Well, do better!"_

 _"You want to give this a try, big man?"_ Seth snapped back. _"Good luck figuring out the correct frequency asshole!"_

 _"Oh, name calling. Real mature, Seth."_

Dean couldn't help the laugh that escaped. His captor noticed and glared down at him, "what are you laughing at?"

He continued to laugh against his better judgement until she removed the tape from his mouth. "I'm laughing at Seth and Roman bickering. There was this one time when I had an earpiece on and they didn't think I could hear them and all they did was fight."

 _"He hears us!"_ Roman exclaimed loudly in his ear. _"Thank god!"_

"Well, hold onto those memories for as long as you can because you aren't leaving here alive." She replied with a sneer.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" He asked. "I'd like to know where they'll find my body."

She laughed, "Then I guess it's fitting that we are on the most remote island in Italy, a place where it is prohibited to travel. So no one will find your body. Besides, you'll be so broken, they won't even recognize you anyway."

Dean swallowed hard and listened to Seth and Roman talk between each other. _"Poveglia island."_ Seth said. _"It has to be."_

 _"How can you be sure?"_

 _"It's one of the only places in Italy where it is prohibited by the government. It's supposed to be so incredibly dangerous, no one is allowed there by government mandate. Dean. Get her to confirm that."_

"Poveglia?" He said with a roll of his eyes. "Really? How cliche."

She laughed and climbed onto the table and straddled him, pressing her full bodyweight down on his. He couldn't help the feeling of loathing as she again began caressing his face and chest. "So, you're smarter than you look. I like that."

"Get off of me." He snarled, only succeeding in spurring her on.

Again she pressed her lips to his. this time, without the benefit of the strip of duct tape, he could taste the carnal want on her. Despite his best efforts to move away, she pinned his face steady as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He swiftly bit down and she pulled away quickly, immediately slapping him hard in the face while leaving bleeding nail marks on his cheek.

"How DARE you!" She snarled.

 _"Nice one Dean!"_ He heard Roman say through the earpiece. _"We're on our way! Hang tight!"_

"Do you think that will go unpunished?" She barked down at him. "My toys do NOT act as such!"

"I'm not your toy, you crazy hag!" He yelled back at her.

"You will be." She snarled and called for Wade.

Dean remembered him and hated everything about the man. He was the one who pushed Abby into the water to drown. Dean would make sure he died horribly.

She climbed off of him when Wade entered the room with a snide grin on his bearded face. She glared down at Dean, a sickening smile on her own face, and addressed him in a snobbish manner fit more for spoiled children. "Did you know this used to be a mental hospital? Lucky for you that most of the equipment is still here. I think a little electroshock is in order. Then you'll be more compliant. If that doesn't work, there's always the ice pick lobotomy."

She turned to Wade, "I need to see how bad my lip is after he bit me. You do it."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin that followed her as she left.

 _"If he hits him with that electroshock, we'll lose communication to the earpiece!"_ Seth buzzed in a panic.

 _"I don't think we're going to have much of a choice."_ Roman added perilously. _"C'mon! We gotta go. Wrap that leg quick, I'm gonna need you. Dean, Abby is here. She'll talk to you for as long as she can. Hang in there!"_

Wade moved to a table of ancient looking medical equipment and began messing with the buttons. He appeared again with an disgusting looking bite guard and showed it to Dean, "I have no idea how old this is, or whose mouth it was in last, but I'm sure that won't matter anyway." He laughed and shoved the rubber between his teeth.

Dean couldn't help the panic that was growing in his chest. Even Abby's soft voice in his ear did nothing to quell the fear that was growing. This was going to hurt...a lot. But, not only that, it would do exactly what she wanted it to do. It would make him compliant because he will be too weak to be anything otherwise. She could do anything she wanted to him then and he would be powerless to stop her.

 _"Dean. Roman and Seth will save you."_ Abby said through the earpiece. _"They will bring you back to me."_

His breaths were coming in shallow waves as he tried to hold the panic down. He heard the machine flair to life and watched as Wade appeared with two electrodes in each hand, ready to touch them to deans temples. He was screwed, oh god he was so screwed.

* * *

"Do you remember the day we met, when you saved my life?" She said through the microphone, trying to take his mind off of what was about to happen. She could hear him breathing heavily, obviously terrified. It broke her heart that she couldn't take the fear and pain away for him. "I was so scared, sitting in that cargo hold alone with no idea what was going to happen. Then, there you were. I knew then you were going to be the one for me. The only one. You were a bright light when everything around me was so dark. My knight in shining-"

There was a sharp pop as the earpiece shorted out, yet she could hear everything else through the speakers. Dean was screaming and wailing as the electricity was forced through his body. She could hear him convulsing on whatever he was strapped to and couldn't help the tears that flowed freely. She had to stay strong but was failing miserably.


	10. Strange turn of events

**This was written on my super scary flight out of Texas and back to philly. I had to take my mind off of the turbulence. Anyway, you guys are gonna hate me for this, but you didn't think I was ending the story after 10 chapters did you? I gots plans for our heroes! *insert maniacal laughter here***

* * *

"Wakie wakie."

He heard the voice, registered it was there, knew he should open his eyes, but could not cooperate. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he couldn't. His head hurt so bad that the idea of exposing his eyes to the light was a terrifying prospect.

"Open your eyes or I'm prying them open."

He groaned and did as he was instructed because the thought of someone prying his eyes open was not something he wanted. Immediately he regretted it. The light hit his eyes and it was like someone shoving glass shards through his retinas. When his eyes finally focused, there was a woman leaning over him, smiling in an unnerving way that he knew he should be scared of, but couldn't remember why. He was able to scoot back until his back connected with stone. His wrists hurt and were bruised, but he couldn't recall why. Had he been tied down?

"There you are." She said and patted him on the cheek. "Good boy."

"What happened?" He choked out, unable to really recognize his own strained voice. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. She knelt down beside him and continued to smile.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

He shook his head and again regretted it as new pain radiated through his skull.

She laughed loudly, as if she knew something he didn't. "What's your name?"

He opened his mouth to answer and stopped. He tried again, screwing his eyes shut in concentration. He couldn't remember. He didn't know his own name! A sudden panic set in and he began to hyperventilate. "I don't know!"

She cocked her head to the side and observed him as he began to rock slightly, "I guess you'll just have to trust me." She said. "You are safe, my pet."

That didn't feel right. She didn't feel right. He wasn't anyone's pet, especially not hers. But he couldn't remember otherwise. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was what she said, despite his inclination to the opposite. "Who am I?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side in rapt interest. "You're mine."

he shook his head but remained suspicious of the woman who looked at him like he were an object and not a human knew he should not trust her. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew she was dangerous. "Where am I?"

Her grinned widened and he felt a shiver run down his spine. "That's not important right now."

She stood and held her hand out for him to take it and follow her. He stared at it for a long moment before meeting her eyes and shaking his head. He was going nowhere with this woman. His instincts were screaming at him.

Her face shifted to a dark and dangerous mix of anger and resentment. "Stand up!" She demanded and he obliged despite himself. Then her face softened to something akin to kindness and he felt his body relax slightly. "I'm sorry for my outburst." She said sweetly. "Please, come with me."

She held her hand out for his again and again he eyed it cautiously. But, despite everything, he was confused and lost in his own self so did he have any other choice but to trust the woman who stood before him?

He took her hand slowly and she intertwined her thin fingers with his, giving him a small, reassuring squeeze. She pulled him behind her as they moved through the stone complex.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a moment. She didn't answer and he didn't see the sinister grin on her face.

* * *

"How you doing Seth?" Roman asked the younger shield member who was currently leaning over the edge of the small speedboat they hijacked from the canal, puking his guts up. Roman forgot he got seasick. How he made it through HQ agent training was a miracle. Seth waved him off and continued emptying the contents of his stomach into the water. Romans lips curled into an amused smile.

Then, there it was, Poveglia island, looming like a ghost in the early morning mist. The tall tower of the church is what they saw first. Dark and ominous, it was reminiscent of the medieval, dark age architecture that dotted the Italian landscape. Yet, this was different. Abandoned and left to crumble to the ground as if the world wanted to forget its dark past, the island whispered of war and plague, the mentally unstable and the lost, the living and the dead. And that was where they would find Dean.

Roman pulled the boat up the the small dock and he helped Seth climb out before camouflaging it as best he could in some overgrown underbrush. He jogged to catch up with Seth, who was checking his weapons. "How's your leg?"

"I'll survive." He responded with a reassuring yet cocky grin.

Roman clapped him on the shoulder, "glad to hear it. Dean's going to need both of us. God only knows what they've done to him."

"I'd rather not think about it." Seth added. "She said that somewhere on this island there used to be a mental hospital. Let's try there."

Roman gave him a quick nod. Not that they had any clue where the supposed mental hospital was, but the island wasn't that large. They could just keep moving until they came across something that looked like it could have been an asylum at some point...or...

"Abby, can you hear us?" Roman said as they began walking. There was silence through the earpiece. "Abby?"

 _"I'm here."_ She buzzed through quietly. Her voice sounded heavy with worry. _"I can't_ _hear him anymore."_

Seth sighed, "The microphone battery must have died."

"We'll find him." Roman assured her. "But we need you to find where the hospital was on this island."

He heard some typing and some sniffing. She must be crying, but she was being as strong as she could. Roman respected that in her. _"Any buildings you see were_ _converted to the asylum in 1922."_ She said after a long moment. _"There isn't that_ _much left, so the area is fairly small. Roman, you and Seth find my husband and bring him home to me."_

Seth and Roman shared a determined look, "We will."

* * *

She led him to a small, white room that smelled of mildew and dirt. He didn't know what to expect from the woman who he knew deep down was trouble. In the room was a chair reminiscent of a dentist chair and a man who he knew but couldn't place. All he knew was that he didn't like him...at all.

She stopped and turned to face him, "sit down."

He hesitated. She got angry and instructed the man to make him sit. The tall man with black hair grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him forward and made him sit in the chair where he proceeded to strap his arms and legs still.

"You know," she began and ran a hand down his chest. "I have decided something thanks to this strange turn of events."

"What?" The man spat as if surprised.

She laughed, "Relax Wade. I think that killing him may be counter productive. I can kill two birds with one stone here. I think his skills would be better utilized working for the Authority. Don't you?"

"But-"

She held up a hand to silence him, "No buts. Imagine William Regal's face when he finds out his favorite has abandoned them. The Shield would be without a leader. HQ would be out it's best agent. But we gain him. We could begin rebuilding the Authority. Barrett, you were responsible with brainwashing Tyler Black. Do the same for my little project. Make him mine."

He knew the name Tyler Black. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the memory of that name. It didn't feel like a good memory nor did he feel hatred or anger. It was just there. But what were they planning on doing to him. He tested his bonds and found them sturdy despite his efforts to pull free. He looked at the other man who was nodding despite his obvious reservations.

"Good." She added with a grin. "You'll have all the tools you need. Begin today. Make him..." Then she paused as if trying to decide something and grinned when she did so. "Jon Moxley, ruthless and dangerous."

* * *

Seth and Roman stalked up to one of the last remaining buildings on the island, guns trained expertly ahead of them. There was no sign of movement in any I've the visible entrances, but they knew they were around. They stealthily approached a side door that lay off its hinges. That's when they heard it. It was the sound of raised voices, one of which was Dean screaming and cursing.

Seth motioned to Roman to head down one particularly ominous hallway where the noise was eninating. They moved quietly, expertly, hugging the wall. The noises were getting louder. They must be getting close.

They came to a door, wooden and marred by age and disuse. Behind, the voices were loudest. "Fuck you!" Dean yelled and screamed in pain. He was screaming so loudly without stopping that it was disturbing. What were they doing to him in there?

Seth made a move to barge in, guns blazing, but Roman stopped him, opting to play it smart. He motioned to Seth to go on the count of three. He held up one finger, then two, then three and Roman kicked in the door. It gave way easily and both met stormed in ready to fight.

"Did you find him!?" Abby buzzed through the earpiece.

They were met with nothing. Nothing but an MP3 player hooked to speakers playing the agonizing screams of their brother. Seth and Roman shared a panicked look. On the screen of the MP3 player was a note written in neat female script.

 _Enjoy this pre-recorded electroshock session. Did you think I didn't know he was wearing a microphone? Fooled you. - S.M._

 _"Seth? Roman?"_ Abby broke through again, more panicked this time. _"Please answer_ _me!"_

Seth turned off the player and looked at Roman in pained silence before screaming and kicking the stool the speakers were perched on. What were they going to do now? Where had they taken Dean and what were they doing to him?

Roman sighed sadly before answering Abby. "He's not here."


	11. Authority Asset

**6 months later**

"Where are you headed?" Seth asked as he jogged to catch up with Roman.

The larger man turned toward his partner and rolled his eyes, "Where I always go."

"Has there been any breaks?"

Roman shook his head, "None, but I just can't bring myself to believe he's dead. Regal gave up too fast."

Seth nodded and let his partner go off to the HQ computer lab where he had been working closely with the geek squad on a state of the art facial recognition software program and CCTV systems to scan any and all cameras in almost every country around the globe in search of Dean Ambrose. So far nothing had turned up and even Seth was beginning to think he wasn't coming back.

He shared those thoughts with only one person, his new fiancé Paige. She was the voice of reason he needed in his life, but there was still that glimmer of hope that he was wrong. No body had been discovered, no mentions of the Authority had come across their spy networks, and no one had seen hide nor hare of Stephanie McMahon or Wade Barrett.

He had taken to helping Roman from time to time, but today he had a meeting with Regal. When he entered the office, he could see just how much the man had changed. He looked older, sadder. Dean was like a son to him and he took his capture and disappearance hard.

Seth knocked on his door and Regal looked up from the paperwork he was working on. "Seth, close the door behind you."

Seth did just that and waited for his CO to instruct him to sit. It was a long few moments before he did so. He put aside his papers and gave Seth his full attention. "Captain Rollins, I've got an assignment for you that needs to be treated as confidential."

Seth furrowed his brows, "Sir?"

"There have been reports out of Beijing of some suspicious activity that could be attributed to The Authority or former Authority members." He began, "Our missing DaVinci notebook has resurfaced on display at the National Museum of Beijing."

"Nikki Bella?"

"Perhaps." Regal answered. "I want you to investigate."

Seth nodded, "Ok. Roman and I can leave on the next available flight."

Regal shook his head, "No, just you. Roman has made some great strides with his facial recognition program and I think it would be better for him to keep tabs on you from here. However, he won't take that news lightly. I want you to leave tomorrow without telling him."

Seth nodded. "Yes sir."

Regal dismissed him and Seth made a move to leave before the older man called his name. He looked sad and concerned when his dark eyes met his bosses blue. "How is Abby?"

Seth looked away, trying not to feel the grief they all knew was there. Dean's wife had not fared well in his absence. Seth tried to see her as often as he could, just to keep her hopes up even if they both feared the worst. "She's as good as can be expected."

"Are you visiting her today?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah. She's been pretty bad lately."

Regal opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. Then his face shifted back to the professionalism Seth was used to before he nodded respectfully, "She'll be taken care of while you're gone. I'll make sure if it's not Roman, someone trustworthy will look after her."

Seth offered him a small, grateful smile and nodded his thanks before exiting his COs office.

Later that afternoon, Seth pulled his camaro to the small apartment Abby and Dean had shared. Regal had offered her a larger place, but she didn't want to leave Dean's memory behind. She had said the place smelled like him and she didn't want to lose that, Especially with her current circumstance.

Seth climbed out of the vehicle and smiled when he saw Paige's gaudy purple SUV parked a few spots down. He thanked his lucky stars that she came into his life when he was at his lowest, when he couldn't distinguish Tyler Black from Seth Rollins and Roman was helping him battle through it. She put up with his relapses and his outbursts with the take no shit attitude he needed, treating him like a person and not a child. She kept him humble.

He knew she was going to visit Abby after work. She and Abby had become close friends and she offered Dean's wife the support structure she needed. Abby was going to need that in the coming months.

Seth didn't bother knocking, a formality they had long since abandoned, and opened the door with the spare key. He could hear Paige talking, pressing without yelling for Abby to eat.

He entered the living room just as Paige was offering a very pregnant Abby a bowl of soup. "That baby is going to need to be big and strong, like her daddy."

Abby took it and placed it on the coffee table when she saw Seth. Her eyes brightened and she stood to hug him.

"So, it's a girl?" He asked happily. "Dean would be proud."

Abby's face turned sad at the mention of his name. "I'd like to think a little girl could have been good for him. Daddies little princess. I could see him doting on her even when I told him not to, him being her hero and playing princess and dress up..." She trailed off and the mood shifted to a sad silence. Then, "Has there been any word?"

Paige put a comforting arm around Abby's shoulders, "I'm sure they are doing everything they can to bring Dean home to you."

Abby sniffed and ran her hand under her nose to try and compose herself, failing miserably. "I just want closure, Seth."

"Roman has been working almost around the clock on his new program, trying to find any signs." He offered. "He promised you in Italy we would find him, we are trying to make good on that for everyone."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him and he encircled her in a hug, holding her shaking body against his as she cried into his chest. "I don't want to do this without him!"

"I know." Seth whispered and stroked her hair lovingly.

"Seth and I will stay with you tonight." Paige offered. Abby accepted with a nod against Seth.

A few hours later, wrapped in one of Dean's old hoodies, she fell asleep on their bed. Paige and Seth sat on the couch, cuddling close to one another, and watched some cheesy old horror movie.

She rested her chin on his shoulder so she could look at him and dark eyes met each other. "What did Regal say this morning?"

Seth took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm going to China in the morning."

"With Roman?"

He shook his head, "No, big dog is going to be using his software to assist. But he doesn't know that yet. He won't be happy."

"Well, you kick some ass and take some names, yah hear me?"

He laughed and pulled her closer as she snuggled into him. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

The flight to China was long and bumpy. He had made that trip on several occasions, but this was his first commercial flight. He didn't recommend it. Posing as a man on business, Seth was set to visit the National Museum of China and steal the DaVinci notebook that was rushed onto display. Easy enough. He had stolen for HQ before.

He checked into his hotel and found his equipment waiting for him. Laptops, his tactical gear, weapons, all spread out around the room. He quickly texted HQ that he had arrived and set to work. He was set to take a tour of the museum that afternoon and would case exits and possible alarms. Easy.

He heard his phone buzz on the bed.

 _You son of a bitch! I find out you're in China without me?!_

Seth laughed. He knew Roman wouldn't be happy. He quickly replied, _Sorry brother, Regals orders. You're playing eyes in the sky this mission._

 _Fine. I got your back. Big Dog is watching._

 _Not expecting hostels. Should be smooth sailing._

 _That's what they all say. Keep safe. BD out._

Seth threw the phone back on the bed and began the arduous task of unpacking. He would have about an hour before the tour. Plenty of time to research the place.

Later that night, when the tours were done and the staff had left for the day, Seth scaled the building to a roof access point above the gallery he had seen on his tour. "Big Dog, you have eyes on me?"

There was a short delay and Roman buzzed back in his ear. _"I see you Architect. We're accessing the museum security and cameras now. Hold on."_

"You know, it was never in my job description to steal artifacts from these places." Seth replied with a grin. "I'm not Indiana Jones."

 _"Nope, you're Much more a Lara Croft type."_

Seth laughed and flipped off the air, knowing Roman would see it. He heard the big man laugh before giving him the go ahead to enter the building. Seth slid through and moved quietly along the wall. The gallery he needed to access was a floor below him. "What's the status on the security guards?"

 _"Rent-a-cops are at the security desk watching the monitors. We've fed them a loop but they will do their rounds in a half hour. We'll keep them under surveillance."_

Thanks to that bit of information, Seth was able to move more freely through the corridors. He found the stairs and followed the signs for his target gallery. He turned the corner where he knew the notebook was on display, only to find someone else already cutting a hole in the plexiglass. How did Roman and his team not see him?

"Hey!" Seth yelled. And the person turned. They were wearing black from head to toe with a hood and face mask covering everything but the eyes. Eyes he recognized. Eyes he would know anywhere. His stomach dropped from shock and bewilderment.

"Dean?"

Roman buzzed in his ear, _"Did you say Dean?!"_

He could see his eyes shift into a grin, but there was no recognition in them. "No Dean here, pal." He said in Dean's deep voice but there was something different, harsher there. It was Dean but it wasn't.

Seth took a few slow steps forward and Dean pulled a gun on him, "Stay where you are, HQ dick."

Seth threw up his hands to show he wasn't going to be aggressive. "Dean. It's me. Seth."

Dean cocked the hammer back on his pistol, "Stop calling me Dean."

"Ok, what should I call you?"

Seth could hear Roman speaking to someone, presumably William Regal. They were as confused as he was.

The man who was Dean, but not Dean, eyed him for a long time, assessing him, studying him in the very same way Dean always had when he was figuring out a new opponents strengths and weaknesses. Dean was sizing him up. Then, he grinned behind the face mask, snatched the notebook from the display, and broke into a sprint out of the gallery.

"Wait!" Seth called after him, following Dean through the museum. He forgot just how fast Dean was.

Dean scaled the steps to the roof access quickly, taking two steps at a time with Seth right on his heels. He barged through the door and slammed it behind him catching Seth in the shoulder and causing him to stumble back a few steps. Once he recovered, he followed and found a helicopter hovering with Dean climbing into it. He ripped off his face mask and there was no mistaking the cocky smile on his brother's face. That was Dean Ambrose. The man sitting behind him Seth recognized as Wade Barrett. He clapped Dean on the back and seemed to congratulate him. No, no, no. Dean was working with the Authority?!

"Dean!" Seth yelled over the sound of the helicopter blades whirring. "Dean stop!"

His former partner yelled back. "The names Jon Moxley! Remember it 'cause I'm the worst you'll ever cross!"

Seth watched in stunned silence as the helicopter took off, leaving him shocked and stunned at this disastrous turn of events.

This was very bad.


	12. Asset Alive

**a/n: I am so happy you all haven't rioted yet. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and love. I heart you all. Glimmers of hope in this chapter.**

* * *

"Seth. Calm down." Regal spoke calmly through the earpiece. How he could be so composed at such a time was beyond Seth and actually made him angry.

"Calm down?!" He repeated, actually damn near yelled at his CO. "It was him! I would swear on my life!"

"We know. We saw him."

"So what are we going to do about this?!"

There was a long silence before Regal answered. "You're coming back to HQ."

"WHAT?! No! He's here in Beijing. Why would I leave!?"

Regals voice shifted to the Authoritative leader he was, "Captain Rollins. You will comply with orders. That helicopter left Chinese airspace already. Come back and we'll regroup, figure this out."

Seth let out a defeated sigh before accepting. Then, "Has anyone told Abby?"

"No." Regal answered. "We'll wait for you to arrive back at HQ."

The flight seemed to last forever. Not because of the physical time it took, but because of thoughts that ran through his head. He knew three things to be true.

1\. Dean had called himself Jon Moxley.

2\. He didn't seem to recognize Seth when he was confronted.

3\. He was most certainly working with the authority.

Seth knew it couldn't really be by Dean's choice. He remembered the man sitting next to him in the helicopter, recognized his face, but he didn't go by Wade Barrett when Seth knew him. Honestly, Seth never really learned his name. All he knew was that individual was responsible for Tyler Black, the one who almost destroyed everything. Dean must be brainwashed. It was the only logical explanation of the facts at hand.

The mind is a delicate thing, easily manipulated with the right tools and motivations. Barrett, at least from his own skewed recollection, was able to hide Tyler Black away in three months. He has created Jon Moxley in six. That means Dean was a tougher nut to crack. That means the damage to his brain may be significant.

* * *

"Moxley!" She squealed happily as he swaggered into the foyer of her office. "There's my beautiful pet."

"Stephanie." He regarded her with a cocky grin before sweeping her into his arms and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. "I always love to see a beautiful woman so happy to see me."

"Did you get what I asked for?"

He held up a small package wrapped in brown paper and she snatched it from his hands with an excited squeal. Tearing off the paper she gasped at the leather bound tome that seemed to have slipped through her fingers six months ago. She ran her fingers over the book and reveled in one-upping Headquarters once again.

Her happy blue eyes met his, "Did you run into any problems?"

"None I couldn't handle." He replied with a confident smile that showed off the dimples she so loved. "There was this one HQ agent though. Kept calling me Dean."

Her smile fell, "Oh?"

He laughed, "Yeah. Weird, right? HQ obviously has their database all kinds of fucked up."

The smile returned to her face, though it was strained and hesitant. She lightly patted his cheek and kissed him again, pressing her body into his. He pressed his lips to her neck once the lip contact was broken, making sure he concentrated on her most sensitive spots.

"Well, we won't worry about some HQ agent who obviously has his facts screwed up." She said breathlessly and pushed him away, but not without smiling and seductively running a hand through his hair, tugging slightly. "Go get cleaned up and I'll make sure you get thanked properly."

"Yes ma'am."

"Send Wade in on your way out."

Moxley left her office and a few moments later Wade Barrett entered. He stopped at the head of her desk and waited for her to speak first.

"Moxley said HQ was in Beijing." She stated.

He nodded, "Only Seth Rollins."

"He recognized Dean."

Barrett shook his head and chuckled, "of course he did. Plus that attitude you made me give him made that arrogant ass announce himself."

"I like his attitude." She snapped. "It's a far cry from Dean Ambrose. Plus, Moxley is far better skilled...in other areas."

"I don't need to hear about your sex life." He groaned. "He has no idea what he is doing. All he knows is that when you say jump, he asks how high."

She grinned and took a seat behind her desk, folding her hands in her lap, "And that's how I like it. Are you having second thoughts about my little project? You aren't gaining a conscience, are you?"

He threw up his hands in exasperation, "I would have much rather killed him, like we originally planned."

"Let's get one thing straight," she growled, leaning forward in her desk so she could properly glare at him. "I don't pay you to have opinions. You do what I ask, when I ask or I'll shoot you in the head and find someone who will."

"Like you're little boy toy, Moxley?" He replied, placing both hands on the desk and leaning down so their faces were close. "Face it, you need me to make sure we don't have another Tyler Black incident."

"Tyler Black was my husbands idea."

"And he relapsed."

She laughed, "It's your fault he relapsed."

"No, your husband wanted him to be a sleeper. Randy Orton activated him early."

She waved him off, "At any rate, keep an eye on Moxley. Make sure he won't need a tune up."

He nodded and took leave of her office.

* * *

Seth walked up to the apartment and stopped at the door, hesitating to do what he knew he had to. He closed his eyes, mustered his courage, and entered. Paige was already there, laughing and talking with Abby. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time.

"Seth!" His fiancé squealed happily when she saw him and ran to him only to stop short at the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to Abby?" He asked. "Alone."

Abby stood and co weed her mouth with her hands. Paige looked back at her, making sure she would be alright. Dean's wife nodded and Paige walked outside.

"It's Dean, isn't it?" She asked, tears already brimming and threatening to escape.

"It might be better if you sit down."

"Tell me Seth!"

He took a deep breath, "We found him...in China. He's working for the Authority under the name Jon Moxley."

She looked confused, "So, he's alive?"

He reached into his pocket and handed her a photo lifted from the museum security cameras of Dean pointing a gun at Seth, but his eyes were clear and very obviously his. She ran her fingers down the photo, tears now flowing freely. "He's alive."

"Yes. But-"

She surprised him by throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. "Thank you!"

He pushed her away slightly. "You understand what I'm telling you though? It's Dean in appearance only. We believe he's been manipulated and brainwashed to forget everything about you, me, HQ, all of it."

She smiled hopefully, "But he's alive."


	13. Conscience

Wade Barrett paced the floor of the office he used as a cover for his more diabolical dealings with Stephanie. He couldn't quite remember why or how he got involved with the Helmsley company, but he was used for his skill in persuasion and manipulation. Seth Rollins, or Tyler Black as he was known then, wasn't the first sleeper agent he trained, nor did he think he would be the last. But this Jon Moxley fiasco was far more taxing on his conscience then he anticipated. It took him six months before his protege could be trusted on his own. It had never taken him that long. Dean Ambrose was far stronger mentally than he would have thought.

It wore on him. The amount of drugs he had to pump through the HQ agents system just so he was more mentally malleable probably should have killed him. But no, once the electro stimulated amnesia wore off, he fought tooth and nail to retain himself. He begged Barrett to stop the pain. It wasn't until he called out for Abby did the first pangs of guilt start to creep into his mind.

Yet, somehow he managed to break him down so he could rebuild him as Jon Moxley, the arrogant tool that he was. She had specifications she wanted met. Moxley would have a swagger, a confidence that exuded from him. Well, Dean Ambrose already had that. She wanted him to be smart, cunning, ruthless, dangerous. Most of those qualities were already there as well. But, she also wanted him to be hers to play with whenever she wanted, foregoing any thoughts on his wife. That was most difficult. It took a long time and deep manipulation for him to forget she existed and he wasn't sure that would hold for long.

So far, Moxley made his boss happy. A happy boss meant his life would be easier in the long run. Yet, he couldn't help the guilt. Why had Dean Ambrose gotten to him?

He remembered the day he finally broke Ambrose down and realized his conscience was forfeit. He had Ambrose in the chair, the iv in his arm dangled to the bag of liquids meant to keep the man alive. He was drugged to the point of unconsciousness, but not allowed to pass out. He knew every inch of the man hurt, because that was the point.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The agent stirred, still fighting to sleep. He hadn't been allowed to sleep for 5 days now. "D-Dean...Ambrose..."

"Wrong." Wade said and hit him with a dose of adrenaline meant to shock his system awake. The agent jolted upright and proceeded to convulse as the drugs in his system fought for dominance. "Your name is Jon Moxley."

"Dean Ambrose!" He cried out through gritted teeth.

"Moxley, we can continue to play this game for as long as you like."

As the quick burst of adrenaline began to wane, his body slumped but his breathing remained labored. "Fuck you, Barrett."

He had been going at this for well over three months with little to no results. He was half tempted to just put Ambrose out of his misery and tell Stephanie he couldn't handle the process. She wouldn't have bought that lie. He needed a new tactic. Something that Ambrose couldn't live without.

"Who is Abby?" He asked.

Ambrose looked at him, eyeing him dangerously at the mention of her name. "You don't get to talk about her!"

"But, she doesn't exist."

"She's my wife you ignorant douchebag!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"No, she's not." He said then, getting in close to Dean. "I created her. I planted her in your head. Every memory of Abigail Wyatt is just a figment of your imagination because I told it she was there."

He could see the tears brimming in Dean's eyes, even through the utter hatred, as the possibility that Barrett was telling the truth began to set in. It was a low blow to Dean, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He moved to the tray of instruments and refilled the syringe. Dean struggled, "No more. Please. I don't want to forget her!"

Wade hesitated, suddenly unsure he was doing what he should be doing. No one had ever said that to him. Most were more concerned with self preservation to care about anything else. Not Dean Ambrose. His all consuming thought had been his wife, the woman he loved.

Though he felt the pangs of guilt, he did what he had to. Moxley was created two months later. A brand new person whose only thoughts were how to please Stephanie. Whatever she asked of him, Moxley had done without question. And that meant everything she asked of him. He knew no better, cared about nothing more, and lived to be at her side.

It was wrong what he had done. He needed to rectify the situation in the only way he could. He needed to turn Jon Moxley and Stephanie McMahon in to HQ.

But how? Her goon squad was constantly hovering around him. They thought they were stealthy, thought he didn't notice them wherever he went. The New Day was keeping tabs on him and tattling to mommy McMahon. She was suspicious of him, he knew that, he was well aware.

Then there was the Beast, the one man army that didn't work for money. The sick bastard worked for kills because he got some sort of thrill from separating a man's spine from his body. He was always at her beckoned call, ready to strike...and he was growing restless.

But, Barrett couldn't live with himself if he let this go. She had lost her mind after the death of her husband and he destroyed a man's brain to pay for it. It wasn't as simple as making a phone call, nor could he walk right up to the HQ front doors. This needed to be thought out, strategized, planned. And he would need help, a man on the inside he could reach when they inevitably arrested him.

He would need Tyler Black.


	14. Asset in the open

"Hey, Seth!" He heard called from behind him. He knew the voice, would recognize it in his sleep. Well, that and she was his fiancée and her British accent was like music to his ears. He turned and smiled at her as she ran towards him, but she didn't look happy. "There's a bouquet of flowers on your desk."

"A what?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him accusingly, "You heard me. Is there something you want to tell me?"

He didn't answer. Rather he pushed past her and ran toward his desk. She wouldn't know what they meant, no one would. The only person who they would make any sense to was Tyler Black, him. That was a trick the authority used when they wanted to contact someone covertly. The type of flower meant different things. Roses meant danger, Lily's meant a plan was to be executed within 24 hours, and carnations meant a meeting needed to be held. The number of flowers in the bouquet was a time while the colors meant addresses. On his desk was a bouquet of 17 orange carnations.

Someone from the Authority wanted to meet with him. "Fuck!"

Roman heard his curse from across the room and walked over to see what had gotten Seth upset. He saw the bouquet and smiled. "It's just flowers, Seth. No need to get your panties in a twist."

He rounded on Roman then and pulled him into a quiet corner of the office where he could speak to the Big Dog in private. Once he was sure no one would hear them he explained, "It's not just flowers. It's a message."

"A message?" He repeated skeptically. "From who?"

Seth shrugged, "When I was...him...that's how Authority members sent covert instructions. Someone at the Authority wants to talk at 1700 hours at that Indian restaurant downtown. Whoever sent these is anticipating a fight and picked a crowded place where it would be ill advised to shoot someone. You following me?"

"What could they possibly want to talk about?" Roman inquired, though more to himself then Seth.

"I don't know, man." Seth answered with a shake of his head. "But I have a feeling it involves Dean."

* * *

Seth knew they would wait for him to arrive before whoever sent the message showed their face. He went in alone, despite the warnings from Roman and William Regal. He had no ear piece, no backup, and no escape plan should this go south. Yet, he knew this is how it should be. He didn't want to spook this person, he needed to know what he was going to say.

He sat in a booth in the back, away from prying eyes but with a decent view of the front door. He ordered a beer, in the bottle with the cap still on, and watched.

"Tyler Black." He heard in a deep, gravely British accent and his blood ran cold. He tried to stay composed as the man sat across from him in the booth. He must have come in from the back door, but Wade Barrett was now staring him down. He looked nervous, almost scared as he fiddled with the skin around his fingernails.

"I don't go by that name anymore."

Wade chuckled, "of course. You're Seth Rollins now. The man I created."

Seth pursed his lips and tried to ignore the hatred that was building in his chest.

"I'm a little surprised you showed." He said and glanced around nervously. "Seth Rollins is an HQ chump after all."

"Did you come here to insult me, Barrett?" Seth sighed.

"No, I came here to offer you something."

Seth sat up straighter, "Offer me what?"

Barrett shook his head, "I want a guarantee that HQ won't put a hit out on me first. I'm looking for asylum, not to be shot on sight."

"If you don't get to the point, I'm going to shoot you right now."

Barrett sighed, "look, Stephanie McMahon has lost it. She's been having me followed and I know for sure she's been in contact with The Beast. I don't want to be associated with the Authority anymore, so I'm offering you Jon Moxley and Stephanie McMahon."

Seth's stomach dropped. He was offering to give them back Dean. Though he tried to keep his composure, the relief of the possibility of the safe return of one of their own, his friend, swept through him. Not only that, but also the leader of the new Authority post-Helmsley.

Seth swallowed hard, "I would have to talk to Regal."

Again Barrett shook his head. "I need a guarantee right now because after this meeting you will never see me again."

"No, you'll get sanctuary only if you fix Dean." Seth spat angrily. "I know you brainwashed him to be the authority's little puppet. You bring Dean Ambrose back and you've got a deal."

"He's not their puppet." Barrett said and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "He's Stephanie McMahon's play thing. There are no fail safes with him like there were with you. I can't fix him, only he can fix him."

"You call what happened to me a fail safe?" Seth growled. "I broke in two. It took almost a year to get back to who I knew I wanted to be!"

"That's because Seth Rollins was always meant to come back." He said and Seth's face shifted to shock. "The Plan B Initiative was supposed to be on a timer, for lack of a better term. Once you were activated, you would return to Authority Tower and I would plant a new activation word into your head and send you back before the Seth Rollins character reappeared. Ambrose doesn't have that. He is Jon Moxley. It would take a huge jolt to his memory to break him from that."

"I could just take you into custody now and forgo all this hassle." Seth said with a shrug.

"You could, but you won't." Barrett said with a knowing sneer. He had him and he knew it. Fuck.

"Fine." Seth said with a nod. "You have my word HQ will not pursue you. Now, give me Moxley."

Barrett breathed a sigh of relief before answering. "Stephanie is planning on hosting a party for her benefactors in hopes to rebuild the Authority Infrastructure. It's set to be held in New York City in three days. She plans on showing off her boy toy as a big 'fuck you' to HQ and to show her ability to turn any, even the best, against Regal. It's invite only and extremely hush hush. She'll arrive early with Dean and make sure everything is perfect because that's just how she is. That's the time to strike."

"What about The Beast?"

"He'll be there." Barrett said. "He'll be playing bodyguard. Take him out first."

"Easier said than done."

Barrett stood and threw down some money for Seth's unopened beer. "Drinks on me. You will never hear from me again. My conscience is clear."

* * *

They heard her before they saw her. Not many people were willing to physically hold back a pregnant woman, especially not the pregnant wife of Dean Ambrose. She stormed to the conference room where Seth, Roman, Regal, Dolph, and a few others were discussing plans to infiltrate this Authority meeting and bring back their comrade.

"Seth!" She yelled and pushed through the door. "You are not going without me!"

Seth was immediately in his feet and trying to calm her down. "Abby, you can't come with us."

"He's my husband!" She yelled, causing everyone in the room to flinch slightly because it was a very real possibility she would punch Seth in the face. Instead, she wagged a finger at him, "You cannot expect me to sit idly by on this one."

Regal was at Seth's side in an attempt to help the agent calm the fuming woman. "Abigail, you are not authorized for this type of mission."

He angry gaze shifted to him, "You should know better then to lie to me. I know you can authorize me for any mission!"

"Fine, I'm not authorizing you for this mission. It's dangerous and you're pregnant."

"He will need me!" She cried out, tears already rolling down her face despite her best efforts to quell them. "Please."

Seth put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I told you we promised in Italy to bring him back. We will bring him back to you."

"But what will you bring back?" She sniffed. "Dean or this Moxley?"

Seth gave it to her straight, there was no point beating around the bush when it came to Abby. "It will be Moxley. We don't know if Dean is even still in there. But we know if anyone can bring him back, it'll be you. Trust us to save his body and we'll trust you to save his mind."

Later that day, he found Paige in her office typing on her computer. She looked up when she saw him and sighed. "I hear you're headed to the Big Apple."

He sat in one of the chairs opposite her and watched her for a long moment. She was mad at him, that much was obvious, but it was endearing the way she tried to hide the way her eyes lit up when he walked through the door. "I'm sorry I didn't explain about the flowers."

"I know." She said quickly. "I'm not mad about that."

"Than what?"

"I don't want you to go." She answered sadly.

He stood from the chair and knelt in front of her, his hands on her thighs meant to comfort and reassure. "I have to."

She took his face in her hands and lightly caressed his cheek with her thumbs. "I've heard stories about The Beast. You come back to me or I'll find some clairvoyant and kick your undead ass."

He laughed loudly before bringing his face up to hers and kissing her. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him there. That night he would leave for New York, but for now he was content in her arms.

* * *

A/N: Nangle4, that was the biggest compliment I have ever gotten. Thank you! Raaeebrucee, you will forever be known as Smalls in my eyes. Thank you for the awesome review. MissZoe96, I'm sorry/you're welcome. MsConCon, I always look forward to what you have to say every chapter. Your reviews make me smile (and laugh). Thanks for that! Everyone else, y'all rock! Keep the reviews coming!


	15. Secured

"You look so handsome in your tuxedo." She said and straightened the tie around his neck. She made sure to have him looking his best in a tailor made suit just for her Moxley. His hair was slicked back, giving him a cleaned up look fit for her arm candy. And she needed him to dazzle. He was her prize after all. A prize she needed to show off.

He grinned down at her, "As long as you like it, I know I'll look good."

She beamed up at him and pulled him in for a kiss, greedily snaking her arms around him to put a hand on his backside. "Now, you make sure you put on that charm of yours. This is very important for us."

"Anything you want, Stephanie." He answered with a wink and again their lips were on each other. She backed him into the wall and ran her hands up and down his chest and arms as his mouth traveled from her lips to her jaw and her neck. If it weren't for the knock on the door, she would have ruined that nice suit of his by tearing it off him piece by piece and doing things to him only she got to do now. He was hers and hers alone.

She straightened her dress and smoothed out his lapel before answering the door to her hotel room. "What?"

"Stephanie, The Beast is here." Her assistant, a small blonde named Summer spoke softly. "With his advocate."

"Dammit! I was hoping he would have died by now." She spat. "Send them in."

Summer nodded and Stephanie closed the door before returning to Moxley, instructing him to sit while she spoke to Paul Heyman and Brock Lesner. Summer led them into the room and closed the door behind them. They both looked far more dangerous than she had remembered. The man they called the Beast was stuffed into a suit that did nothing to hide the bulk of muscle beneath. She was surprised the fabric didn't tear with every movement. His advocate, a much smaller, fatter man, balding and trying to hide it was not physically dangerous, but he held the Beast in the palm of his hand.

They both stopped short of Stephanie's desk, the large mahogany one she instructed would be present in her presidential suite. Then they regarded Moxley. The advocate laughed. "This is your 'Moxley'? Stephanie, I thought you were smarter than this."

Moxley stood, ready to defend Stephanie if she needed it. She held up a hand and he stopped dead in his tracks. She instructed him to wait outside and he obliged, but not without sizing up both men with a confident grin and a dismissive shake of his head before he followed Summer to the foyer and the doors were closed.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" She said after she was sure Moxley was out of earshot. "Dean Ambrose, catering to my every whim."

He rolled his eyes, "He doesn't impress me nearly as much as you think he should. But I'm not the one you're trying to schmooze. I'm here to work. Well, we're here to work." He added, throwing a glance at the large man behind him.

"Yes, you are." She stated before adding, "There will be a lot of people here who would much rather see my head on a stick and I would prefer that doesn't happen. The authority was fragile after Dean...well, you know. Many thought they had the right to take over. I'm hoping that the mere presence of The Beast will deter any attempts on my life. But, if they occur, he's to retaliate with reckless abandon."

He nodded, "Fair enough. And what of your trophy?"

She thought for a moment, "He will be fine."

* * *

It was raining. Of course it was raining. Seth hated the feeling the the cold damp in his skin, his hair was plastered to his face, and the gloves he usually wore for grip were slippery. All in all, it was uncomfortable on the roof of the building opposite the New York Plaza Hotel, a five star accommodation that was an overly opulent meeting place that seemed to fit the personality of Stephanie McMahon. It was loud and gaudy and meant to show off the power she thought she had.

From their vantage point, they could see the meeting room clearly. Dolph and his men were ready to enter the Plaza on Seth's orders. They had a new pilot named Antonio Cesaro on standby, ready for the extraction. Seth and Roman would be the ones to take Dean, dolph and his men were set to take Stephanie separately. It was imperative they separated them. She held too much sway over Dean right now and it was unclear what she might have him do.

Seth glanced over at Roman, who looked just as miserable and wet as Seth. His long black hair was stuck to his back and he constantly had to push it aside so he could peer through the handheld scope. "You see anything yet?"

Roman didn't answer right away. He adjusted the scope magnification and continued to search. "No sign of 'em yet. It's just an empty ro- wait. There he is!"

He dropped the scope and looked at Seth. The younger man could see the confusion and disbelief on his friends face. Roman hadn't seen Dean as Moxley except in grainy museum security footage and what Seth had told him. "She's hanging all over him and he is eating it up."

Seth swiped the scope from Roman and peered through. Sure enough, there was Dean with Stephanie McMahon hugging close to him. He was dressed in a black suit that Dean would probably never be caught dead in while he held her around the waist and smiled in a way that the Dean they knew only reserved for Abby. "It makes me sick. We really should just shoot her in the head for what she did to him."

"I won't tell if you won't."

Seth grinned. Then the scope landed on a man standing very close to them. He was large, very large, verging on enormous. The suit he wore was barely holding on at the seams. He must be the Beast. "Jesus H. Christ." He blurted out despite himself.

"Architect, Big Dog, were in position." Dolph rang through the earpieces.

Roman tapped the piece to respond, "Ok Showoff, were making our move. Give it five and go. Take out the Beast first."

"Copy."

Seth and Roman looked at each other and nodded a silent good luck. They were getting Dean back one way or another.

Seth pushed himself to his feet and palmed his grapplers. Roman followed suit and both men stood at the edge of the building looking down four stories. The plan was to jump the distance of 15 feet and use the grapplers to hold onto the side of the hotel. It was a risky move, but wouldn't be the first time either man had executed it.

Seth and Roman pulled their skull face masks down and took several long steps back. On a silent count of three, both ran full speed toward the edge and leaped without hesitation. Seth landed first, his grapplers sticking expertly into the brick of the building to the left of window leading to the back of the meeting room. He heard Roman land on the other side.

The plan was to cut off Stephanie McMahon's exit by sneaking into the banquet hall and waiting for Dolph to come through the front. They were going to be loud and aggressive on this run. Fuck covert. This was meant to shock.

Using their grapplers and feet for leverage, both men easily maneuvered themselves to the window. Roman motioned for Seth to go first and he peered through and stopped in his tracks. He looked at Roman in horror before motioning for him to look. Right in front of the window stood The Beast. He had his back to them, but they wouldn't be able to sneak in without him noticing.

"What's the plan here?" Seth whispered, knowing Roman would have heard him through the earpiece.

The larger man shrugged, "There's two of us and one of him. I go high, you go low and we take him down."

Seth nodded and looked at his watch. Dolph would be entering in 30 seconds. Perfect. It was nothing for him to shimmy the window open and pull himself inside. As expected, the Beast turned at the sudden cold that hit his back and Seth immediately lunged at his knees. Roman wasn't far behind and threw himself into the man's chest. Even with the force of two men, the Beast didn't go down, leaving both agents shocked. He grinned then, a sickening and dangerous type of smile that spoke volumes on the man's mental state. He quickly grabbed the first agent he could, which just so happened to be Roman, and lifted him by the neck as if he were not a 250lb samoan before tossing him over his shoulder. Roman fell into a table, breaking it in two as he crashed through it with force. He had Seth in a bearhug before he could even react, crushing the much smaller man against his chest. Seth couldn't breath and he swore he felt a crack as the pressure increased. Roman was back up and leaped onto the Beast's back and wrapped a strong arm around his neck and applied pressure to his windpipe. Yet, he didn't release his hold on Seth. If anything, it got stronger, causing the younger man to cry out.

All eyes in the room were on them now, including Dean, who pushed Stephanie behind him to protect her. As anticipated, Dolph entered a few seconds later with 20 men with large guns all trained on everyone in the room. "Nobody move!" he yelled.

Of course, that didn't work and every Authority member in attendance, drew a weapon and began firing. Tables were turned over to use of cover and the noise was enough to make Stephanie cover her ears. Dolph and his men began firing back. It was chaos and Seth and Roman were too busy with the Beast to worry about it. A much shorter man standing off to the side was spurring the Beast on with instructions to Kill and Destroy. He was doing a pretty good job toward that goal. Seth tried to gulp in air while Roman held his grip on the man's windpipe, but nothing seemed to bring the Beast down. Seth saw roman reach for his belt and return with his switchblade, which he plunged into the hulk of a man's shoulder. It was enough for him to drop a gasping Seth to the ground but did nothing to slow him down. In fact, it only pissed him off.

Roman staggered back as the Beast rounded on him. He wasn't backing down, but neither was Roman. He told Seth to go get Dean, he would handle the Beast. Seth hesitated, knowing there was no way one man could take him down. But with a shouted "Go!" from his partner, Seth broke into a sprint toward where he had last seen Dean and that witch, Stephanie. He found them quickly through the fray. She was hiding behind him, essentially using him as a shield as she tried to lead them out of the banquet hall.

Seth used the ornate pillars as a cover and ran to cut them off at the pass. He arrived at the door a split second before them. "Stop!"

Dean and Stephanie halted in their tracks. Dean's eyes turned dangerous. "I know you! You're that HQ dickhead from the museum."

"You're coming with us." Seth said breathlessly. "Both of you."

"Kill him Moxley!" Stephanie spat from behind him and his mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

"I don't want to hurt you Dean." Seth said and held his hands out, ready for whatever may come. He fought Dean before in hand to hand, he was unpredictable on his best days, so he had no idea what to expect from Moxley.

Dean laughed dismissively, "Again, you call me Dean. What is wrong with you people!"

"Fine, Moxley."Seth added. "You need to forget her."

"Fat chance." he laughed, "I'm hers!"

Seth sighed, "Ok, you asked for it."

he launched himself at Dean and tackled him to the ground. Stephanie screamed and attempted to run but was easily caught by one of Dolph's men. She tried to fight back, but they easily overwhelmed her and got a hood over her head and zipties around her wrist.

Dean saw the whole thing and screamed for them to stop. He tried to push Seth off of him, but the younger man's body weight held him in place. It wasn't until Dean landed an elbow to Seth's nose did he relent. Seth recoiled, gripping his face, but recovered quick enough to grab Dean by the ankle as he tried to get to Stephanie, sending him tumbling onto his stomach. Seth was on him again, pressing his knee into Dean's back to hold him still.

"Dean! Snap out of it!" He said to the struggling man, "It's me, Seth!"

"Get offa me!" Dean yelled back, still trying to shake Seth off. "You don't understand! I need her!"

"You're brainwashed Dude!" Seth spat. "Can't you see she manipulated you!"

Somehow Seth managed to get Dean's hands behind his back and secure them. His bodyweight held Dean in place enough for him to glance at Roman. The Samoan was back on the back of the Beast, stabbing him repeatedly. The behemoth fell to his knees and Seth's stomach jumped in anticipation of the Beast's demise. He pushed Roman off again, sending him smashing into a pillar. But the damage had been done. Blood was dripping from the Beast's mouth and he lumbered unsteadily to his feet only to fall to the ground again. Roman was on his feet and stabbed him several more times in the chest. The Beast fell and never got back up.

"Roman!" Seth yelled over the receding noise. Most Authority members had fled, Stephanie McMahon was in HQ custody, as was Jon Moxley. His partner looked over, breathing heavily from the fight with the Beast, and made his way to Seth. Dean continued to struggle under him, but Seth held him down.

"Dean!" Roman said and knelt down so Dean could see him. Again, like with Seth, there was no recognition in his eyes. There was nothing but hatred and anger there. Roman looked at Seth, his face mirroring the hurt and confusion at what they had done to him. With a heavy sigh, he placed the hood over Dean's head and they both lifted him to his feet, kicking and cursing them as he struggled.

Seth tapped the earpiece to hail Dolph, "We have Moxley."

Dolph buzzed back, "Stephanie is in route to HQ under guard. Swiss Superman is waiting for you on the roof."

"On our way. See you back at HQ, Showoff."

* * *

A/N: Whew, a lot happened in this chapter. Again, thanks to everyone for the reviews. **Smalls** , I figured Abby got pregnant in Italy, so I estimate her to be 6 months along. Thanks for the review. **MsConCon** , You are awesome as always! **Cassiel W.** , that was a great compliment! Thank you! Everyone else, you are all awesome!


	16. Broken

**A/n: This is how you know I'm really into a story. Double updates, two days in a row! This was a bit tough on the emotions to write. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"He's been doing that for an hour now." Seth said to Regal as both looked through the two way glass and into the interrogation room where Moxley was pacing back and forth, tapping his fingers against his collarbone. He'd ditched his suit jacket and tie and had rolled up the expensive black shirt sleeves. He looked disheveled, nervous, anxious, and distraught all at the same time but trying to hold it all in. He was Dean, but he wasn't. Even his mannerisms were reminiscent of Dean, but weren't quite his.

"What do we do?" Seth asked.

Regal sighed, "If what Barrett said was true, and we have no reason to believe otherwise, the tactics Roman used for you won't work."

"You know Abby will want to talk to him."

Regal turned to Seth and gave him his full attention, "You and Roman try first."

Then Regal exited the room and was quickly replaced by Roman. "Any change?"

Seth shook his head.

"I brought Abby." He added. "She's pressing to at least see him."

"Maybe that's not a bad idea." Seth replied. "Sister Abigail can get a read on him and we proceed from there."

Roman nodded and opened the door for Abby. She entered hesitantly, but once her eyes fell on him her face shifted to a mix of relief and hatred. "What have they done to him!?"

"That's not Dean in there." Seth stated softly.

She watched him pace, studying him, before speaking again. "It is him. I can see him in there. It's hidden under pain and emotion, but it's there. I want to talk to him."

"We don't know how dangerous he is right now." Said Roman. "Seth and I will try first."

She nodded hesitantly, but allowed them to talk to Dean as long as she could stay there and watch him. She didn't want to leave him again.

They went in together, closing the door behind them. He stopped pacing and regarded them with a look of anger. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Seth asked and took a seat at the interrogation table.

"You know who, don't play stupid with me."

Seth motioned for Dean to take a seat but he refused, preferring to keep his back against the wall where he could see the entire room. That was a very Dean move. "Dean-"

"Moxley." He corrected. "Stop calling me Dean!"

"But that's your name." Roman added. "You are Dean Ambrose."

Moxley hesitated for a moment then broke into a loud and boisterous laugh. "That's hilarious. Dean Ambrose is dead, Hunter Helmsley killed him."

"Is that what she told you?" Seth asked with an inquisitive tilt of his head. "She's wrong. Dean Ambrose was taken hostage 6 months ago and tortured, brainwashed, and manipulated to forget who he was and everything that he loved disappeared."

Moxley rolled his eyes. "That's unfortunate for him. He probably deserved it."

Seth heard Roman growl low in his throat, "No, he didn't!"

Seth held up a hand in an attempt to calm Roman down. The larger man took a few deep breaths and nodded once he was ok to continue.

Moxley watched the whole interaction with interest. "You HQ douchebags are so sentimental. Why would you care what happened to someone who was stupid enough to get captured in the first place? In my opinion he was probably going to get picked off sooner or later."

"Don't you get it!" Seth spat, standing quickly from the table. "You are him!"

There was a sudden sound behind them as the door opened and all eyes fell on Abby, tears brimming but the determination on her face was evident. "Leave!" She instructed Seth and Roman.

When neither man moved and even tried to protest, she spoke louder. "LEAVE!"

They did, but not without assuring her that they were watching everything. Once the door closed and she was alone with the man she loved who didn't remember her, her face softened. He was watching her, but it wasn't with the same disinterest he regarded Seth and Roman with. There was almost a recognition there, like he was trying to place her face but couldn't quite do so.

"I know you." He said quickly, almost confused. "How do I know you?"

She smiled sweetly at him and sat in the seat Seth had vacated. It broke her heart that he looked at her like a stranger, someone he might have seen in passing on the street. He wasn't being aggressive, nor was he screaming and yelling. She watched as he slowly pushed himself off the wall and tentatively sat across from her. He seemed to trust her, she could tell that much, even if he didn't understand why. "You know my face, don't you?"

There was a fraction of a nod, but he recovered quickly and the air of arrogance was back. "Where is Stephanie?"

"No." She stated. She didn't raise her voice, but it was a stern statement that he wasn't going to run this line of questioning. His brows came together as if he didn't expect someone to flat out tell him no. "You said you know me. I want to know how?"

He laughed, trying to dismiss her statement. She was having none of it and asked him the same question again. His smile fell and he looked her in the eye. "Who knocked you up?"

"My husband." She answered simply.

He paused and watched her face, studying her like he had so many times before. Like he was trying to figure her out. "He's a lucky man." He said after a long moment.

There he was. It was a brief glimmer of the Dean she knew. But it was gone as quickly as it came and she was again face to face with what they had turned him into. She asked him again how he knew her, hoping he would stop deflecting the question.

He hesitated, thinking on how he wanted to answer the question, but he did answer. "I've dreamt about you."

"Have you?" She asked, her voice breaking with emotion. "Tell me about a dream you had."

He stood up quickly and kicked the chair. "This is ridiculous! Where is Stephanie? I need her!"

Abby stood slowly, making no sudden movements but advancing on him slowly. He backed away but his eyes never left her face. She needed him to remember he loved her. She needed to see that love reflected back. He fought every emotion on his face, giving away his agitation and anxiety. But he was never aggressive toward her, he never made a move to hurt her or move past her. She could see in his movements the memories were right there, his body felt them but his mind couldn't cope. "Please, stay back." He said.

"Why?"

His steel blue eyes met hers and she saw him again, the man she loved flicker briefly. Once his back connected with the wall behind him, he slid to the floor and gripped his head, pulling at the hair, struggling with his own emotions. She knelt next to him and tried to gently touch his shoulder. He pulled away from her and her heart broke in two. She sat there for a few more moments as he rocked gently, not touching him but just being there with him was enough for her for the moment.

When it seemed like he wasn't going to talk anymore, she stood and turned away from him. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, but he needed space. She tried to hold in the tears, she really did, but they bubbled to the surface and spilled over. She almost made it out of the room before she heard a small "Wait." From the man that was her husband.

She wiped her face quickly before turning to meet his eyes. They were watching her with interest, but they were far softer than they had been.

"You were wearing white." He said.

"What?"

He smiled briefly, "The dream. You were wearing white and walking toward me. You looked like an angel. You touch my face and smile so sweetly...then the dream ends. I didn't think you were real. We must have met in a past life or something."

She sniffed back the new tears that threatened to fall. "Something like that."

And she left the room. It took everything she had, but she left the room. Seth and Roman were waiting in stunned silence. That's when she broke down. Seth caught her before she could fall to her knees and held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. He let her cry. Neither man said a word, not until she composed herself after a good ten minutes of crying. "He's there." She breathed against his chest.

"We know." He replied, rubbing her back to comfort her the best he could.

* * *

Seth made it home that night without even really realizing it. So many things had happened in the last 24 hours that his mind and body weren't in sync. He didn't even remember getting in his car let alone driving to his apartment. And then, the next thing he knew he was turning the doorknob.

He could hear Paige somewhere in the apartment, humming some tune he didn't recognize. He suddenly had an overwhelming need to hold her close. This Abby and Dean thing had made him realize just how lucky they were to have each other and how lucky he was to have Paige. He found her in the bedroom folding some sheets. It was such a domesticated act for her that he laughed from the doorway, causing her to jump.

She clutched her chest with her hand and turned toward him quickly. "Seth! You scared the shit outta me."

"I'm sorry." He said and his smile fell. She could see something was bothering him and stopped what she was doing to wrap her arms around him. She didn't ask why he was upset, she really didn't have to. He appreciated the fact that she never pressed him to talk. Her closeness was enough. His long arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head, smelling the beautiful scent of her shampoo.

He pushed her away so he could take her face in his hands. "You make me very happy."

"You're such a sap." She replied with a smirk.

He grinned and pressed his mouth against hers. Her hands were running up and down his back and he pushed them back until the back of her knees connected with the bed and the both fell onto the mattress, their lips never losing contact. That is until his emotions got the better of him and tears began stinging his eyes.

He pulled away and sat up and ran a tired hand down his wet cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's just you should have seen them today, Paige. It's so hard to watch and stay strong for her."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight. "I know. She's a fighter. If anyone can bring him back, it's Abby."

He took her hands in his and kissed her palm. "Have I ever thanked you?"

"For what?"

"Putting up with Tyler Black when Seth Rollins was fighting so hard to come back."

She took his face in hers and made him look at her, "Look, Seth Rollins is staring back at me now. Tyler Black was an asshole, but we got through it. Together. Now look where we are."

"Don't ever leave me." He said suddenly.

"Only if you promise the same."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "I promise."


	17. The Dream Lady

_He was so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Why couldn't he sleep. He wanted to. He NEEDED to. But no sleep came._

 _There was a voice in the distance, like a memory he had long forgotten. It was like a song playing over and over in the far reaching corners of his brain but never allowed to show itself. In his hazy mind, he tried to reach for it, tried so hard, only to be forced awake by the quick pounding of his heart, his racing pulse. It hurt. It hurt so bad as every muscle strained against themselves, every nerve flared, and every hair on his body stood on end. His eyes were screwed shut against the flood of adrenaline and he wished for the sweet, fleeting voice in his mind to comfort him. It would never come again._

 _Once he opened his eyes, it was like looking at a brand new, yet familiar world. The pain was gone but his pounding heart remained. He was looking at a man. A man he knew. A man he hated but couldn't remember why. He stared at him with interest, studying his eyes in particular. What was his name? He knew it, it was on the tip of his tongue. Wade something...Wade...Barrett? Yes, Wade Barrett._

" _What's your name?" The man he recognized as Wade asked him. What a stupid question. Why would he ask him something so silly?_

 _He felt himself laugh before he registered he had even done it. It felt foreign and not really his own, but it had to be. Right? "Jon Moxley." He answered and a grin spread over the man's bearded face._

" _Who do you belong to?" He asked this time._

 _Belong to? Did he belong to someone? Yes. He did belong to someone. A woman. She had the most beautiful brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled. He belonged to her. He nodded to the man. "Stephanie. I belong to Stephanie."_

 _This time Barrett laughed, loudly, and ran a hand down his face. He seemed tired, worn out, like he was struggling with something._

" _What would you do for her?"_

 _He thought about that question. What would he do for her? The word 'anything' came to mind, but it was deeper than that. His whole being was for her. "I'd die for her."_

* * *

Moxleys eyes shot open. A sudden panic began to set in when he didn't recognize his surroundings. This wasn't Stephanie's bedroom. This was somewhere else. Somewhere he didn't want to be. And what was that dream? It was like a dream within a dream.

He looked around the small room and suddenly remembered where he was, a zHQ holding cell. He groaned and rubbed his face, trying to shake the memory. Or was it a dream? He really wished Stephanie were there with him. She'd know what to do...wouldn't she?

Then there was that woman. The blonde, pregnant woman with the sad, pretty eyes. She knew him. He knew her. How? It obviously wasn't just in some dream he had over and over again. She was real. She stood right in front of him. Her voice was so familiar, so comforting. He trusted her even though he knew he shouldn't. She was with Headquarters. His enemies. Right?

"Fuck." He said to himself. He was so confused. What was he going to do? They kept calling him Dean. He wasn't Dean, he was Jon Moxley. He was Jon Moxley. He was Jon Moxley?

He turned over in the uncomfortable cot and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to drift off to some dreamless wasteland where everything made sense. Was he that lucky? Probably not.

He woke up the next morning with daylight streaming through his tired eyes. He had tossed and turned all night, never really returning to sleep. To many questions, no answers.

He groaned and pulled his tired body to a sitting position. Every muscle was stiff from the uncomfortable bed that would be been better if it were just a cement block. He ran his hands through his hair to get the mess of curls out of his eyes. What now?

The sound of a door opening drew his attention and he stood to peer through the bars of the cell. For a fleeting moment he hoped it was Stephanie. What had they done with her? He wondered if they would let him at least see her.

It wasn't Stephanie. It was the woman with the sad eyes. They were puffy and red rimmed. She must have been crying. She carried with her a tray full of toast, eggs, bacon, and coffee. "I brought you breakfast." She said sweetly. His heart felt sorry for her. She must have lost someone. Did he remind her of that person?

Though he may trust her more than the others, he was still skeptical of her offer. "What did you do to it?"

She shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing."

Though he had no reason to believe her the food smelled delicious and his stomach growled despite himself. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. Maybe a day or two ago? He backed away and let her slip the tray through the slot in the bars. He took it and sat on the bed before devouring the toast pieces in quick succession. The sip of the coffee was like heaven. It was exactly like he liked it, sweet and milky. How did she know that's how he took his coffee?

His question must have showed on his face. "That's how my husband liked his coffee. I had a feeling you would too." She said and took a seat in a small folding chair outside the cell.

"Where is your husband?" He found himself asking her. Her smile seemed to wane a little, but she never took her eyes off of him. It was comforting the way she looked at him. She wasn't looking at him like the others - like a criminal, a member of the Authority, a screwed up thing. She looked at him like a friend. Maybe more than a friend. He didn't know what her deal was, but she was solace enough for now.

"My husband is lost." She answered. "I'm trying to bring him back."

He took a bite of bacon and chewed more slowly. "How did you meet him?"

"He saved my life. He's a Headquarters captain."

"How'd he get lost?" He asked, suddenly curious how anyone could leave this creature to fend for herself. It didn't seem right.

She looked away from him for the first time, down to her lap where she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "We were in Italy, on a honeymoon of sorts. He was taken from me."

"Does he know you're pregnant?"

"I think he does." She answered, again meeting his eyes. They were glassy now, as if tears were brimming to the surface. "I think he feels it, wherever he is."

He took another long sip of his delicious coffee, nearly draining the cup. "What are you having?"

"A girl."

He smiled against his better judgement. He felt happy. Why did he feel happy for this stranger and her husband? She was nothing to him. Her husband was...nothing. He was nothing? But he had her? That man wasn't nothing. He was so lucky. He actually felt jealous of him. Happy and jealous.

"How far along are you?"

"Just over 6 months."

He thought for a moment, absently chewing another piece of bacon. "What will you do if he never comes back."

She sat up straighter, her smile now a determined set to her mouth. "That's not an option."

"Well, darlin', he's lucky to have you." He said.

Her face shifted again. The tears were threatening again, but they seemed almost like they were happy tears. What did he say that would spur those on?

"I'm sorry." She said and wiped her eyes quickly. "He used to call me Darlin'."

"Oh. I didn't know. It won't happen again."

"No!" She said quickly. "It's fine. You can call me Darlin'. It just feels right."

He suddenly felt...almost conflicted. "Lady, I already have Stephanie. I'm hers. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. But, if it'll make you feel better, I can slip it into conversation once in awhile."

She nodded at him. At least he could do that for her. She'd been the only kind one in this place. Those two big goons, Seth and Roman, had done nothing but yell that he was this Dean Ambrose guy. She at least talked to him nicely. He liked that he liked her. "What's your name, dream lady?"

She laughed, "Abigail."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Maybe he could ask her to do him one more kindness. She seemed like she would accommodate. "Could you tell Stephanie I'm still here. Tell her I'm hers."

Abigail's face turned angry then. It was such a sudden shift that it took him aback. "No." She spat at him.

Why did no one understand that he needed her?! He was growing angry himself at her complete lack of sympathy for his plight without her! He jumped off the bed and flung the rest of the food against the wall. "Why does nobody understand!" He screamed at her, getting right up to the bars, but stopping short of grabbing her.

She, to her credit, despite knowing what he was capable of, met him face to face. He stared at her angrily for a long moment and she glared right back at him. She said nothing more. She turned away from him and began walking away. He couldn't let her go so angry at him. What if she never came back?

"Wait!" He yelled after her retreating form. "Wait! I'm sorry!"

She kept walking and he fell to his knees, pressing his head against the cool metal of the bars in hope of seeing her. She was out of eyeshot now. "Please don't go!"

He could hear her stop walking. Did he get through to her? Was she coming back? Then there was the sound of a door. He knew she was gone when he heard it slam shut.

"God dammit!"

* * *

a/n: Thanks to **Smalls (aka raaeebrucee), Nangle4, MsConCon, YinandYank1234, and LaKeishaChestnut** for the awesome reviews! Everyone else, thanks for reading my little project. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. We got a bumpy road ahead.


	18. I am not who I am

**I thought a bit more about this and decided to EXTEND it. Sorry If you already read it, but I didn't like where I stopped. I felt like it needed more.**

* * *

"You can't hold me here!" He heard her scream at the top of her lungs even through the steel doors that lead into the separate holding area. He wasn't looking forward to talking to her. If he had his choice, he'd let her rot alone in the cell for the rest of her life for what she had done. But, Regal insisted that Seth speak to her. He practically begged Regal to let someone else do it. Regal insisted that because of Tyler Black, Seth Rollins was uniquely qualified to interrogate their high ranking prisoner.

It had been a week since their capture and he had been putting it off. Why should he give her any leeway? He was making her stew for a reason. Maybe it would make her more understanding about her own situation.

They kept her in a section of HQ holding that could be considered solitary confinement. It really wasn't, but there were no other prisoners in the section for her to manipulate. The one imperative was that they keep her and Dean separated at all times. Her hold on him was so strong. He cringed at the thought of what might happen if they came into contact again.

He took a deep breath and entered the hallway. She quit screaming as soon as he came into view. He stopped in front of her cell and regarded her with all the hatred he could muster. Her response to shoot him a calculating grin. "Tyler Black."

He shook his head, but didn't make an attempt to argue her statement with a response. This, apparently, was an annoyance to her as she rolled her eyes and sat on the small cot in her cell with a huff. He took his time and moved slowly, never speaking to her. She watched his every move as he pulled a folding chair from the corner and sat down in front of the bars and watched; watched for every twitch and squirm that appeared as a result of his angry gaze. he took in her appearance. Her expensive gown was replaced with a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, her long brown hair that had once been elegantly styled now sat atop her head in a haphazard ponytail, and, yet, her self-important attitude had remained. Amazing.

She stared right back at him. Both seemed unwilling to make the first move. it was a long and akward moment, but he knew it would be her. She was just that type of person. Her sinister grin widened "Are you here to scold me, Mr. Black? Tell me I've been a very bad girl?"

"No." he responded, leaving it at that.

"Then what are you here for?"

He sat forward in the chair, leaning his elbows on his knees so he could properly glare at her. "I'm supposed to be here to see if you'll give up the last of the Authority higher ups. Truth is, I could give two shits about that."

"Ah," she responded with a nod and rose to stand at the bars, wrapping her long fingers around the metal. "You want to talk about my Moxley."

Seth shot to his feet, the chair nearly toppling over from the reaction. Yet, her smug smile never dropped. "You know damn well that's not his name."

She laughed at him, "Oh, isn't it? See, I have taken your friend, your brother, and stripped away everything he knew and loved until his only shelter was me. I made him something else, something uniquely mine."

Seth's hands balled into fists and he could feel the hot anger building in his stomach. She had no remorse for what she had done. None whatsoever.

"Why?" he ground out through clenched teeth. "Why would you do that to him?"

Her face dropped and there was an unusual softness there, "Because he took away the only person I ever loved. So I took away his EVERYTHING."

"Why didn't you just kill him?"

"That would have been too easy." she spat. "I wanted him to suffer. And, by default, everyone else would suffer too."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're sick."

The grin returned to her face. "You're one to talk, Tyler Black. You play the heroic Seth Rollins character very well, but I know the things you've done...the things you would never own up to. I wonder, does Paige?"

He was at the bars so suddenly he didn't even realize he had put his hands around her throat until he was mere inches from her face. "How do you know about her?"

"Did you think this was a spur of the moment thing?" she choked out.

He could squeeze. It would have been so easy to just clamp his hand tight around her windpipe and hold it there until she stopped moving. He was so tempted to just put her out of her misery. The world would be a better place without her in it. But what did that make him? That wasn't Seth Rollins, that was Tyler Black. Despite his anger and hatred, he wasn't that murderous man anymore, nor did he want to be. He released his hold on her with a shove before making a hasty exit from the holding area. The last thing he heard before he closed the door behind him was her say in a sweet, almost sing-song voice, "Tell Moxley I said hi."

* * *

He waited. And waited. And waited for what felt like an eternity. In reality, it had only been about a week. He paced his cell over and over again, counted every brick and every bar, just waiting for something to happen.

The longer he was away from her, the higher his anxiety rose. She was like a drug and only physical proximity could subdue the growing aggravation. It felt like his skin didn't fit right without her close, his body trembled, he was sweating and cold at the same time. Is this what withdrawal felt like? Was he addicted to Stephanie McMahon? It was like the longer she was away the worse it got.

He sat on the uncomfortable cot, his knees pulled tightly to his chest and his head pressed between them. He was rocking slightly, he could feel that much, but he didn't care. If he didn't get to her soon, he was going to crawl out of his own skin.

The only thing that seemed to ebb the tide of anxiety was the kind woman named Abigail. He hadn't seen her since she stormed away from him a few days ago.

He heard the door down the hall and his head lifted. As soon as she came into view, he sprung off the bed and fell to his knees at the bars. "Abigail!" He breathed.

She looked tired, angry, and happy all rolled into one and he knew deep down that was because of him. She took the seat in front of the cell again. She was holding something in her hand, a photo album. Why?

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They said I should take it slow with you." She said after a long, tense moment. "They said that your brain may not be able to take the memories if they came back to fast. But I can't take it anymore."

He was confused, "What do you mean."

She met his eyes and there were tears running down her face. She always seemed to cry and he knew he was the reason. He knew he should know why that was, why she was so emotional around him, why she was sad and happy at the same time. But he just couldn't grasp the answer. He wanted to. He knew it was there in his addled mind, but he couldn't grasp it.

She handed him the photo album and waited. He took it tentatively and opened it to the first page. It read 'Our Wedding', a date, and two names. Abigail Wyatt and Dean Ambrose.

"Your husband was Dean Ambrose?"

"Is Dean Ambrose." She corrected. "Keep going."

He turned the page and there was a photo of her getting her makeup done. She was so beautiful that it made him smile despite himself. The next was them buttoning her dress, then her with her bridesmaids followed by her and the groomsmen, Seth and Roman. That's when things got worse.

"Is this some kind of trick?" He asked angrily after turning the next page. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No." She answered simply. "You are not Jon Moxley."

He looked down at the photo again, disbelief and anger bubbling in his chest as tears began stinging his eyes. It was him. It was most definitely a photo of him...of this Dean Ambrose. He was waiting at the alter, grinning like an idiot in his tuxedo. Roman was right behind him followed by Seth. The next was of him and the woman named Abigail standing hand in hand, then him and her kissing, him and her smiling, him and her happy, him and her in love. He snapped the book closed and tossed it from the cell before he shot to his feet, his hands were tugging at his hair in an attempt to grasp what he had just seen.

She was standing now, hands wrapped around the bars as she watched him pace back and forth. "Dean, I -"

"I'm not Dean!" He snapped, screamed, causing her to jump. Then he got close to her, anger barely controlled as betrayal set in. "You and these HQ shits altered the images! That's not me!"

"It is you!" She yelled back at him, neither backing down from the other. "You are my husband! You will remember who you are if I have to teach it to you one piece at a time!"

"I know who I am, dream lady!" He growled. "I'm Jon Moxley!"

"You're Dean Ambrose!" She yells again, then caught herself as the tears began to well up again. This time he didn't care if he was the cause. They were obviously trying to get to him. Was this some form of torture? Were they killing him into a false sense of security only to take it all away from him? It was a familiar feeling, one he didn't like.

Her voice was soft, broken, when she spoke again. "I can't do this without you. I love you."

He pushed away from the bars and glared at her in anger and betrayal. How could she do this to him. She of all people. She was the only bright spot without Stephanie. And she betrayed him. "You're just like them."

"Yes, I am." She replied softly. "We all care about you. You're friends are here, everyone you know and love is here waiting for you to remember."

He thought for a moment, trying to regain some semblance of control of his emotions. It was like her words played in his head and part of him believed her. Part of him was reaching out to her, longing to hold her. But another part, the larger part, felt deceived, lied to, hurt. He didn't know what to feel. "I'm not him...I can't be…"

She sighed and reached down to pick up the photo album. She cradled it in her hand with such care that he knew the object was precious to her. She laid it down in front of the cell within his reach. "For if you're feeling curious." She said before leaving the room again.

He watched her go in silence, waited until he heard the door shut before he broke down. Truth was, he didn't know what to believe. He didn't feel like Dean Ambrose. He didn't feel like anything right now. He was hollow, tired, scared, and longing for someone who could help him understand what was going on. He felt like a lost child looking desperately for direction. On one hand, his need for Stephanie was overwhelming, verging on painful. On the other, the possibility that he may not be who he believed himself to be.

The implications were almost unbelievable. If HQ was correct and he was Dean Ambrose, that means he was tortured and manipulated into who he was now. But he didn't remember it. All he remembered was Stephanie's warm arms, how safe she made him feel, how happy he was to make her happy.

His eyes fell on the album again. It sat just outside the bars, calling him to look again at what couldn't possibly be him. He sat on the cool concrete and pulled the book into his lap. He flipped the pages and found himself smiling at how happy he looked. There was the photo of him, Roman, and Seth laughing together, there was staged photos and candids. One in particular caught his attention and he stayed on the page for a long time. It was he and Abigail, dancing. Their foreheads were touching and the smiles were bright and happy. Her hand caressed his cheek and he beamed down at her with such love.

He pulled the photo from the page and set the book down. This was his favorite, even if there was the possibility of the photo being doctored. He ran his finger down her smiling face and wished it was real. He wished he was who they thought he was if it meant he could have that memory.

He wished she was right...

* * *

 **A/N: Again thanks to the regulars for their reviews! Love you all. Sorry if anyone is getting sick of Moxley, but I figure it took 6 months to create him, one week and a photo album isn't going to bring Dean back. It'll take something much bigger. At any rate, more goodies to come.**


	19. mission: take two

"I can see him in there" she said. "It's brief, and could be in a look or a mannerism, but it's there."

William Regal sat forward in his desk to regard her more sternly. "Abby, I'm worried your judgement may be hindered on this one. It's been a month with little to no change. We've tried everything. In your condition, I don't think you should-"

She slammed her hand down on the desk and he quieted. The look she was giving him was enough to silence any thoughts on telling her what she can and cannot do. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "Fine. What do you propose?"

"I want to take him home." She answered.

Regal laughed, she nodded, and he shook his head "Absolutely not. No."

"Look, Seth said that he needed something big to jog his memory. It's a familiar and safe place. He would be a hell of a lot more comfortable in his own home than that holding cell."

He sighed in that way that meant she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Regardless of whether or not that is true, Dean Ambrose is a highly trained weapon. I know that because I trained him. By default, so is Jon Moxley. Maybe even more so being as he is more unpredictable. You cannot trust him."

"He won't hurt me."

"If you can prove that to me right now, without a shadow of a doubt, I'll consider it."

She was silent. How could she answer that? All she had to go on was a gut feeling and the knowledge that her husband would never lay a finger on her. Moxley had never made a move to hurt her physically. Never. That wouldn't be enough to convince silence was enough.

"Abby, go home. Rest." He said after a moment. His face looked concerned, but she could see the anxiousness in his eyes. He wanted her out of his hair for a while. Though she agreed reluctantly, it took his assurance that he would have Roman go sit with Dean for her to actually leave the HQ building. Seth would have been her first choice as the pair seemed to have a common...ailment. But Seth was on confidential assignment, so Roman would take over.

Maybe Regal was right. Was her judgement clouded? She was feeling very run down lately, but being 7 months pregnant would do that. Well, and she had been spending a lot of time with Moxley - which taxed her emotions. He was so different from the Dean she knew, almost childlike. Where her husband was strong willed, brave, and formidable, Moxley was dependent, confused, and prone to outbursts. He was someone whose all consuming thought was Stephanie McMahon. She knew that was because of what they did to him. She knew he had no real choice. She knew they hurt and manipulated him into believing that lie. She didn't like the man they had turned him into, and she was beginning to fear that she may never see her Dean again. What was she going to tell their child about him?

'Daddy was a strong and wonderful man, then they screwed him up?'

'Daddy is sick?'

'Daddy is dead?'

* * *

Seth crouched low, knowing any sudden movements would raise an alarm. God damn motion sensors. He could move, they weren't that sensitive, but he needed to do it slowly. It was hard for someone whose talent lay with acrobatic, agile movements to move so deliberately, but better that than the alternative.

He counted 12 guards around the property, all of which looked like they just stepped off a football field or were recently released from prison...or both. There was no way he was taking them out alone. Why had Regal sent him in alone? Oh yeah, because Seth was far better at "sneaking and climbing". He silently cursed William Regal and his plans.

He would have faired much better if Dean and Roman were here. He could see it now. Dean, the crazy bastard that he was, would have walked right in the front door and told any guard he came into contact with just where he was going to shove his boot. Then, he would make good on that statement. He'd seen him do it. It wasn't pretty. That would cause enough of a distraction for Roman to hit the control room and cut the power. At that point, Roman would have probably joined Dean in kicking ass and taking names. That would leave Seth with enough time to easily grab the asset and go. Then all three would make a glorious exit in a hail of gunfire and probably an explosion or two. Regal would have been pissed, but the job would have been done and he wouldn't be able to argue the results. The Shield had no problem going down in a blaze of glory. That's what made them dangerous.

Now? Well, now they were broken, cracked. It was unknown if that damage was irreparable, but somewhere deep down he felt like the Shield would ride again. But until that point, he would have to deal with being on assignment alone.

It wasn't that he couldn't do it, but the cramping in his legs as he moved gingerly past the first set of sensors was enough to make him wish he had called out sick that morning. A quick check of his sensor and he knew he was past the point where he had to move slowly. But he wasn't out of the woods just yet.

He peeked around a corner and knew there would be two guards posted in front of where he needed to go. He quickly pulled his head back and leaned his back against the wall, contemplating his next move. He could go at them head on. Another quick glance and he realized that wasn't an option. They were gigantic, standing a good head above him with at least 100 lbs on him. He might be able to tangle with one, but not two.

Well, it would appear that going through the door wasn't an option. He typed a few commands on his phone and a schematic of the building popped up. Zooming in to his location, he could see another heat signature heading his way. He definitely couldn't deal with three. He studied the schematic again and realized there was a vent system that could possibly hold his weight. Maybe.

One way into the ducts was just above him. Peering up, he was skeptical he would fit through the tiny opening, but beggars can't be choosers. He made quick work of removing the vent cover and somehow managed to squeeze his long body into the shaft and recovered the entrance so no one would be the wiser. He paused for a moment, listening. The guards were talking about one of them going on a date with some 'hot brunette' the previous night, but he didn't think much of it.

He easily scaled the inside of the vent as quietly as he could, following the map on his phone. He found the spot where he could enter the room and stopped. Someone had beaten him to the punch. Again.

"Nikki Bella!?"

She shushed him quickly. "Are you trying to get us caught?" She whispered harshly.

He lowered his voice, but didn't try to hide the surprise in his tone. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're probably here." She breathed. "That bitch cost me a lot of money. I'm getting my property back."

He pointed an angry finger at her. "No, no way! This is the second time I've had to try and steal this damn book. I'm not doing it again!"

"Well if you keep yelling at me, neither one of us is going to get it because we'll be dead." She snapped back.

"How did you even get here without me noticing?"

She grinned triumphantly at him, "I pick pocketed a guard."

"So you were the 'hot brunette'." He sighed.

Her grin widened. "Guilty."

He ran an exasperated hand down his face and thought for a moment. Coming up with no solution, he looked at her again. "So what do we do now?"

" _We_ aren't doing anything." She whispered. "You can just shimmy your scrawny ass back the way you came."

He laughed quietly, "You know that isn't happening. So, we can either work together on this one or stay here bickering until some muscleman guard stumbles across us. Up to you."

She thought a moment before sighing in annoyance. "Fine!"

"Fine!" He repeated harshly.

She shook her head, "God you're annoying."

He grinned, "I aim to please."

They watched through the vent for the guards to dissipate as they changed stations for the night. He made a move to open the vent cover and froze as the entire shaft shifted. He realized, they were too heavy.

"Don't move!" She yelped and he did just that. "This is not good."

"Jesus." He breathed. "This won't hold us for much longer."

"This is why I work alone. Shit like this."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be here?!"

She glared at him in the dark of the vent and he glared right back. "Okay." He said. "We might be able to make it if we move slowly."

"We're in a cramped vent. As soon as we move, slowly or not, we make our center of gravity smaller and the vent more unstable." She responded with a huff. Well, at least she was smart about their situation.

"Well, I'm trying to think of a solution here." He snapped mere seconds before the vent finally gave way and smashed into the marble floor ten feet below, taking both Seth and Nikki with it.

He groaned after his back connected with the top of the vent and the rest of him came down hard when the aluminum vent crashed down. He took stock of his injuries. The wind was knocked from his lungs, but other than a few cuts and inevitable bruises he was fine. He glanced at Nikki. She had a surprised look on her face but otherwise seemed alright.

The Good Samaritan in him had to make sure, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She spat and immediately made haste in exiting the now dislodged vent shaft. He cursed, knowing she was going to try and beat him to the prize. There was no point in being stealth now, the entire compound would have heard that noise.

He shimmied from the wreckage and was hot on her heels. They both reached their destination, but she was seconds faster. She snatched the book from the desk and attempted to make a dash for the window.

The first round of gunfire whizzed by his head. He would have stopped to look back, but what was the point? He knew that was the guards. He could hear their hasty footsteps and their yelling getting closer as he followed her out the window. She was already shimmying up a drain pipe. He followed her, but a guard grabbed his foot just as she climbed up onto the roof.

Fuck. She was going to get away. He kicked at the hand holding him, but the bastard wouldn't let go. Seth wouldn't be able to hang on.

"Seth!" He heard from above him and was shocked when Nikki was holding her hand out to him. He grabbed for it quickly and with one final kick the guard let go. With her assistance, he was able to scale the building to the roof.

"Thanks." He said breathlessly.

They could hear the guards climbing the steps to the roof. They would only have a few minutes before they would be shit out of luck.

"I'll make you a deal." She said suddenly. "I know you got a helicopter on the way. I want a ride out of here."

He could hear the helicopter heading their way. Now he had the upper hand. "What do I get out of the deal?"

She looked back at the door nervously. "What you came here for."

"And where does that leave you?"

"I want to work for HQ."


	20. Struggles

_He knew it was a dream as soon as it began. It was that hazy sort of disjointed reality that only happens in dreams. He was in the holding cell where he had been for the past month and then some. He hated it. The small room seemed even more claustrophobic in his mind. The walls seemed closer, the air heavier, the bars thicker._

 _He heard the door that he had heard so many times before followed by heavy, booted footsteps. They moved slowly, deliberately, toward him. His dream self gasped when he came into view. It was himself, a mirror image of what he knew himself to look like. Same smug grin, same auburn curls hanging loosely over his forehead, same intense blue eyes that bore holes into his very being. What separated them as different was the clothing. This version of himself wore black cargo pants under a black tank and vest. He was heavily armed, wore black gloves, and an attitude of confidence that exuded from him._

 _"Who are you?" He found himself asking, though he already knew the answer._

 _The other him raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Jon Moxley. You know exactly who I am."_

 _"Dean Ambrose."_

 _Dean's grin widened, "The one and only."_

 _Dean opened the cell door and strode in, dancing ever so slightly as he came in close, assessing this version of himself, circling him like a shark, taking in everything about him. "This is what they turned me into? A little punk?"_

 _"I'm not a little punk!" Moxley spat as he rounded on Dean._

 _Dean laughed, "That's exactly what you are. You can't function without that bitch, Stephanie." Then his smile dropped and was replaced with a dangerous expression that caused Moxley to drop eye contact. "See, I remember everything. Everything they did to you, all the pain, everything they made you do, and everyone they made you forget. Then they locked me away in your head where all I could do was watch as you and Stephanie…how am I ever going to be able to look my wife in the eye again?"_

 _That last statement he said more to himself than Moxley and it was evident that he was hurt and disgusted with himself. Dean sat on the small cot after a moment of reflective thought and pulled the photo of he and Abby out from under the pillow where Moxley kept it after he stole it from the album. He ran a gloved finger down her face and smiled sadly. "I miss her. I would walk through hell if it meant I could hold her. I guess that's what this could be, right? Hell? Seeing the person you love through another's eyes and not being able to reach out to them."_

 _"Dean, I'm sorry."_

 _He laughed and shook his head. "I know. And I know none of this is really your fault. But you have to understand, you aren't real. You're an imposter in my brain. But I've been reduced to this." He said and gestured to his whole self._

 _"What do I do?"_

 _Dean was on his feet again, the dangerous look dancing again in his eyes as he advanced on Moxley. "You can die!" He spat, the blade in his palm ready to plunge into Moxley chest. Moxley screwed his eyes shut, ready for impact. None ever came. He opened his eyes and Dean was screaming, trying desperately to force the blade into his chest only to be stopped mere inches from the flesh by some unseen force. Even using both hands and all his body's leverage couldn't move the blade any further forward._

 _"Fuck!" Dean screamed and threw the knife against the wall and it clanged to the ground. "Why can't I kill you!?"_

 _"Maybe because I am you?" Moxley offered with a shrug._

 _Dean pointed an angry finger in his face, "Let's get one thing straight, you are not me! You are nothing but a figment, a personality created through pain! I want you gone!"_

 _"I don't know how to do that!" Moxley screamed back._

* * *

Then he woke up with a start, sitting up in the cot like a shot and gasping for breath. His heart was racing and his head hurt, but the most traumatizing thing was that he didn't feel like Jon Moxley anymore. Nor did he feel like Dean Ambrose. He felt like nothing, an empty shell waiting for one of the two personalities to take over so he could function.

That's when his eyes fell on the person outside the bars. It was Abby, smiling at him like she had so many times before. "Am I still dreaming?"

She drew her eyebrows together in confusion, "I don't think so. Did you dream of me again?"

He shook his head, but didn't explain his vivid dream to her. Rather he swung his feet over the edge of the cot and stretched out his sore back. He didn't look at her. For some reason, he couldn't. He felt ashamed for how he had treated her as of late. Actually, part of him wanted to reach out and hold her. The other part wanted to huddle in a corner and hide away from the world. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, just waiting for something to push him over.

"I know you took the photo." She said, watching him carefully.

He made no reaction to her. He just sat there, staring at the floor. "I can give it back."

"Keep it." She said. "Why did you take it?"

He shrugged, not feeling like talking much. Yet he could feel apprehension beginning to build in his stomach. It was like something huge was about to happen and he was just waiting for it to do so.

She didn't press the matter of the photo any further. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He answered flatly. It was a lie and somehow he knew she knew that. When he finally looked at her she was standing at the bars, watching him. He wanted to run to her, hold her tightly against his chest, run his fingers through her blond hair, but he couldn't. He just couldn't do it. Why?

"You aren't Moxley anymore, are you?" She asked with a hopeful expression. That's what it was. He wasn't. He shook his head and she covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to streak her face.

"Dean?" She choked out through the tears.

It hurt him to do so, but again he shook his head. He was neither Moxley or Dean as both personas battled it out in his head. He was both as he waited for one to overpower the other.

"Can I ask you something?" He said as he stood and approached her. She nodded emphatically and he took a deep breath. "I need to do this. For some reason, I need to kiss you. May I?"

Again she nodded and moved her face close to the bars. She waited there for him to make the move, allowing him to go at his own pace. He moved slowly, inching his face towards hers. lightly taking her chin in his fingers, he brushed his lips against her. It felt...right. It felt like home. He pressed them closer, deepening the kiss as much as the bars would allow.

That was it. It was finally as fin he had been shoved over the edge as memories flooded back into his head. The cargo ship, the way she curled her fingers in his shirt, the Authority, his place in Headquarters, his life with Abby, his wife, Italy, Venice, Wade Barrett, Stephanie McMahon, and even Jon Moxley. He remembered it all.

He broke the kiss and fell to his knees, clutching his head as everything flooded back. Then he looked in her concerned eyes and he knew who he was. He was Dean Ambrose. "Abby?"

She laughed and ran her hand down his face, "Hi Dean."

He couldn't hold back the tears. "Hi darlin'." He whispered and again pulled her in for a kiss. When they separated after a long moment, he wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb before looking down happily. "You're pregnant!"

She nodded happily, "You're going to be a daddy."

Then his smile fell and was replaced with something akin to horror. "I am so sorry." He whispered as fresh tears filled his eyes. "I...she made me…I tried to hold on to you. I didn't want to forget. The things I did…oh god..."

It was her turn to wipe away his tears. "I know."

"How can you even look at me knowing what I've done...with her? What I would have continued to do? What I wanted to keep doing?"

"It wasn't you." She said and kissed his cheek. "They made you do it."

"They made me forget you."

"Do you remember me now?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

He nodded and smiled, "Yes."

They hugged as much as the bars would allow, both unwilling to get the other go for a moment, almost afraid things would change if they lost physical contact. It wasn't until he felt her grip he shirt unusually hard she they part. He looked at her. She wasn't smiling anymore. "What's the matter?"

She looked like she was in pain and she doubled over, gripping her stomach. "Something's wrong."

They both looked down at her lap only to find blood staining her pants. She looked up at him in horror before doubling over onto the ground and gripping herself in pain. "Abby! Jesus!"

He couldn't get to her, he couldn't do anything behind these bars. He couldn't even hold her. He just got her back and now he was watching her bleed in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"HELP!" He screamed.

Roman Reigns came bursting through the door and found Abby lying in front of the cell bleeding on the floor. Dean held her hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Big Dog! Help her!"

"Shit!" Roman spat and immediately dialed a number on his phone. "I need a doctor, ASAP!"

Dean leaned in as close as the bars would allow, "You'll be ok."

She smiled at him and clutched his hand tight as he repeated the words over and over. The paramedics were there quickly.

"I have to get you to the infirmary." Roman said and lifted her easily into his strong hands. Then he regarded Dean, "I'll be back to deal with you."

She held onto Dean tight and it took him prying her hand from his to get them out the door to medical attention. He held onto the bars, trying to keep his eyes on her as Roman took her away. He kicked at the metal and shook the bars as he screamed. "God dammit!"

He needed her to be ok.

* * *

 **A/n: oh no! What have I done!? Smalls, Nangel4, MsConCon, thank you all for the reviews! We're finally free of Moxley! Or are we? Only a few chapters to go. Please keep reviewing! Thay make me a very happy and motivated writer. :P**


	21. It's Dean

**A/N: I'm gonna preface this chapter with a huge 'I'm Sorry'.**

* * *

"You brought Nikki Bella back here?"

Seth nodded, waiting for the inevitable explosion that would surely come when Regal finally had enough. Surprisingly, though he was definitely mad, no outburst ever came. He paced his office as Seth stood, waiting.

"What, pray tell, was the motivation behind this lapse in judgement?" He asked after what felt like forever.

Seth swallowed his anxiousness down, "Sir, we were outnumbered and were about to be overtaken. She had something I needed and vice versa. It was the best decision under the circumstances. She has done nothing but cooperate so far."

Regal eyed him, causing Seth to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. It was a long time before he said another word. When he did, his tone was soft, but stern. "Take her down to one of the holding cells for the night. I'll deal with her in the morning. We don't have many female field agents, and the fact that she bested you has me intrigued."

Seth sighed, in complete disagreement about being 'bested' by Nikki Bella, though he wouldn't argue with William Regal on the matter. He nodded and was about to leave the office when Paige came crashing in, barely contained tears streaming her pale face. It was obvious she was there for Regal, but one look at her fiancé and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Paige? What happened?" He asked, definitely concerned for the usually composed woman.

"It's Abby." She answered with a sniff. "Roman found her talking with Dean, bleeding on the floor. Something happened with the baby and she's hemorrhaging in the infirmary. They aren't sure if either of them will make it, but they are going to birth this baby now."

"It's too early!" Regal said.

"She's asking for Dean. Actually, more like screaming for him." Paige added.

Seth looked at Regal for some sort of acknowledgement of what he was probably going to do anyway, permission or not. He would beat Jon Moxley out of Dean if he had to. Regal did nothing but nod and Seth looked down at his future wife, took her face in his hands, and kissed her quickly before running out the door.

Nikki Bella sat cuffed in front of Regals office looking bored. She reminded Seth of a teenager waiting to see the principal the way she sat and twirled her hair. He didn't have time for her nonsense. "Come with me." He said hastily and held his hand out.

She looked at him, confused. "Why?"

Again, he didn't have time for her, so he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her along behind him. "Hey! Watch it!" She snapped as she stumbled along.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in the holding cell, hands pulling at his hair as his anxiety levels rose to new heights. He needed to know she was alright. He needed her to be alright. He just got her back only to have this happen. What was he going to do? He was helpless in this cell. It tore him up that he could do nothing but watch as they took her away. She clung to him so tight.

He couldn't even imagine what she had been through. Wondering what happened to her husband. Was he dead or alive? Only to get him back and he was someone else, someone who's only thought was another woman. He hated himself, despised even. He vowed to make them pay. No one would stop him.

The sound of the door and rushed footsteps drew his attention and he pressed himself up against the bars in hopes he could see who it was. He heard a woman cursing at being shoved into a holding cell, the sound of cuffs being removed, and the sound of footsteps heading toward him. It was Seth Rollins.

"Seth!" He exclaimed. "Thank god!"

Seth pointed an angry finger at him, "Listen here, Moxley…"

"Whatever you're about to say to me, save it." Dean interrupted to the surprise of Seth. "Take me to Abby!"

Seth drew his eyebrows together, "What?"

Dean reached through the bars and grabbed Seth by his shirt, "I don't care what you have to do, cuff me if you want, but take me to my wife!"

Seth froze, recognition creeping into his dark eyes. He was getting it. He understood Dean was no longer Moxley. But he was skeptical. To prove he was serious, Dean shoved his arms through the bars and silently pleaded with his friend.

Seth never made a move to cuff him. Rather, He opened the cell door quickly and threw his arms around Dean, embracing him. "Glad to have you back, buddy."

Dean felt so relieved, so grateful that Seth understood that he couldn't hold back the small sniffle as his brother hugged him. They may have had their troubles in the past, but none of that mattered now. There was no Tyler Black or Jon Moxley, just Seth and Dean. They had each been through hell and back and now, more than ever, understood each other.

Seth released the hold first, "Come with me. I'll take you to Abby."

Dean followed Seth out of the cell, tasting the first bits of freedom after a month. He paused when he saw Nikki Bella in the cell a few down from his own. "What are you doing here?"

"No time for that." Seth said and pulled at Dean's shirt.

Dean ran after Seth through headquarters. They both knew the way to the infirmary like the back of their hand. The life of an agent meant lots of injuries. People parted when they saw the pair running full speed toward their destination.

Dean reached the nurses station a few strides ahead of Seth. "Abigail Ambrose?" He said breathlessly to the very flustered nurse. She pointed to a door and he said nothing else. Seth thanked her quickly and was right behind him as he burst through door.

She saw him and her eyes lit up. "Dean!" She exclaimed weakly. He held in the shock at the sight of her hooked to all sorts of monitors, iv's, and machines. It was like being in Wade's chair all over again as memories flooded back. The only thing keeping him from screaming was his wife's face. He ran to her and took her face in his hands, caressing it gently before kissing her.

Seth hadn't noticed Roman in the room until he was already marching toward Dean with intent. The younger Shield member grabbed him quickly. "Roman. It's him."

Roman looked at Seth suspiciously, obviously finding his sure statement hard to believe. All Seth had to do was nod in their direction. One sight of them and anyone would be able to tell they were in love. He held her face so tenderly as he kissed her, she gently caressed his hand as it cupped her chin, they both touched like two people forced apart, reunited.

"Jesus." Roman said. "How?"

Seth shrugged, "I don't know. She must have done something right."

"I love you so much." Dean said to Abby. "Just hang in there, ok? I won't leave you again."

Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and he turned, unsure of the large mans reaction. He squeezed reassuringly and Dean let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

Doctors suddenly entered the room and pushed past the three men, "you must wait outside." One said as they were guided none to gently toward the door.

"Wait!" Dean called out. "I'm the dad! I'm her husband!"

The doctor nodded at him and he pushed past them back to Abby. Seth and Roman were escorted out and the door was closed behind them. He quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly to let her know he was there. She smiled weakly and attempted to squeeze back. He could see she was in pain and he could do nothing but be there for her.

"Talk to me doc." He said, looking up at Lana, who was checking Abby's vital signs and those of the child. She looked up at him and he could see the concern and apprehension on her face.

She offered him a small, worried smile before pulling him aside. "She's bleeding internally. Something ruptured and unless I can find it soon…"

"Are you telling me my wife may die?"

"I'm telling you to prepare yourself for that possibility." She answered in a whisper. "Whether you're Dean or Jon, you and I have known each other too long for me to sugar coat it."

"What about the baby?"

"We have to get it out first." She said. "She's too weak to push, so we're going in cesarean. We can try and find the bleed then."

Dean ran his hands down his face and pulled them away with the tears he didn't even know were flowing. He wiped them away quickly. He was no use to her a blubbering mess.

Lana squeezed his arm in what was probably meant to be reassuring, but it felt more like a condolence. He had the distinct feeling she didn't expect Abby to make it.

He was back at her side as soon as Lana finished explaining what was going to happen. The doctors were prepping her for the surgery as he took her hand and leaned in close, kissing her on the cheek.

"What did they say?" She asked in a voice no higher than a whisper.

"They said you'll be fine." He answered with a smile. "You'll be playing mommy in no time."

She smiled weakly, "You always were a terrible liar."

"Well, you'll just have to stick around and keep me honest, now won't you?"

Her face turned sad, "Promise me something. If this goes wrong…"

"It won't."

She ignored him and continued, "You take care of this baby, yeah? Keep her safe. Make her laugh. Make her happy."

"Can I beat up all her boyfriends?"

She laughed and he smiled, "Yeah, you can beat up all her boyfriends."

"But, you'll be there with me." He sniffed, "So we can make her happy together."

"Please, just promise me?"

He wiped his eyes and nodded. "I promise."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"What are we going to name her?" He asked.

"I always liked the name Evylina."

He grinned, "Beautiful. Just like her mother."

She lightly patted him on the cheek, "You'll be a good dad. I just know it."


	22. Loose Ends

**A/N: Ok, I was sorry for the last chapter, I'm REALLY sorry for this one.**

 **Warning: Character Death**

* * *

Seth and Roman waited. They waited outside the room for what felt like days, neither willing to move. Paige joined them and sat close to Seth, trying to comfort him the best she could. None knew what was going on in there and none felt like it would end well.

Hours seemed to pass and there was no answers. It wasn't until the door opened and Lana walked out, followed closely by the rest of the medical team. They had a child incubator and Seth caught a glimpse of the tiny baby. She was moving and alive. However, they all looked solemn and defeated. Something had gone horribly wrong.

Seth immediately approached her, "Lana?"

He didn't have to ask the question, she merely shook her head and wiped an errant tear from her cheek. She said nothing else as she walked away.

"Oh god…" He whispered and immediately rushed to the room, followed closely by Paige and Roman. The sight they were met with was enough for each to stop in their tracks and Paige's hands to reach up and cover her mouth in shock. Seth put a comforting arm around her as she turned away and sobbed into his chest.

Dean laid next to a lifeless Abby, gently stroking her hair, holding her close to him, whispering something unintelligible to her - something only meant for her. Tears were streaming down his face and he refused to look at anything other than the woman he lost.

"Dean…" Roman spoke quietly so he knew they were there.

"She fought so hard." He said without looking at them, continuing to lightly stroke her hair. "They couldn't stop the bleeding."

He put an arm around her before pulling her body close to him and placing his head on her chest as he broke down. "This is my fault! I wasn't there!"

Roman approached him slowly, tears filling his own eyes. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and he pulled away, curling himself into Abby's side. "Dean, it's not your fault."

Dean stopped sobbing long enough to respond. "You're right."

He kissed her cheek and climbed off the bed. He pushed past Roman and grabbed a scalpel off the tray before breaking into a sprint towards the holding cells.

"Dean! No!" Roman called after him as he and Seth ran to follow. "Dean! Stop!"

He reached the door seconds before the others and closed it behind him, slipping a chair under the handle so no one could follow him. They tried to break the door down and we're kicking and screaming for him to stop and think. He was thinking. He was thinking clearly for the first time in a long time.

He knew she was there. She looked at him with a smug smile as he approached her cell. His face was a picture of anger, but the sight of her brought Moxley to the surface and he found himself hesitating. He found himself wanting her to hold him, to love him again. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. He knew what he was here to do, but found himself ready to throw himself at her feet.

"Hi Moxley." Stephanie said. Her voice reached into the corners of his brain and made everything he knew to be true seem like a distant memory again. "Are you going to let me out of here?"

He found himself nodding and his hands on the cell door, pulling it open. She spread her arms wide for him and he fell to his knees in front of her, wrapping his own arms around her and laying his head in her lap with a contented sigh.

She gently stroked his hair, "That's my Moxley. Such a good boy. Such a-"

She stopped. He lifted his head, but the hand with the scalpel remained buried in her side. Blood flowed over his fingers, but it didn't seem to faze him. He twisted it deeper and she gasped. His face contorted into that filled with rage and hatred. He pulled the blade out only to stab her again, this time under her rib, pushing in and up.

"You have no hold on me anymore." He spat through angry tears and gritted teeth. "It's your fault I wasn't here for her. You made me forget her and now she's dead!"

Again he removed the blade only to plunge it in one more time, leaving it there as he backed away. She slumped and fell on the cot clutching the wounds. His back connected with the bars and he slid to the floor, tears still falling uncontrolled from his eyes. He watched as she struggled to breathe, struggled to stay alive, but he would wait and watch as life left her. He hated her. With every fiber of his being he wanted her dead for what she made him do, what she made him forget, what she made him lose.

She was gone by the time Roman and Seth managed to break the door down. He looked up at the both of them in a sort of daze as they approached him slowly. Neither blamed him for what he had done and neither thought Regal would either.

"I had to." He said, no louder than a whisper.

Seth knelt down next to him and studied his face. Brown eyes met sad blue and Dean couldn't hold it in anymore. He drew his knees to his chest and placed his head on them only to weep uncontrollably. Seth put an arm around Dean and let him cry, no matter how long it took.

* * *

A few hours later he walked toward the incubator slowly, unsure just what he would find when he got there. They had thankfully allowed him to be alone and he pulled a chair up close to the glass.

She was so tiny, but she kicked and moved like she would fight anyone who got in her way. It made him smile.

"Hi baby." He said and sniffed back fresh tears. "I'm your daddy."

The small infant stirred and twisted. He looked around and a nurse made eye contact with him. He asked her silently if he could hold his daughter and she approached. He opened the incubator and wrapped her in a pink blanket before handing her to him.

He looked down at her tiny, squished face and smiled. "You know, you look like a frozen chicken now, but I think you'll look like your mother when you're older. God help you if you look like your father."

He gently touched her little face and she took a hold of his finger, gripping it tight. "Well, you're a strong one. I'll have to teach you how to fight boys off with a stick...literally if it comes down to it. Speaking of boys, you're not allowed to date until you're 40." He laughed as she stretched out her face in a yawn. He gently kissed the top of her head and rocked her slightly.

The same nurse approached him and handed him a small bottle. He took it hesitantly, unsure what to do. She showed him how to hold it so she would eat and watched for a few moments as the child gulped down the formula. "What's her name?" She asked him.

"Evylina." He answered with a small smile.

"That's a beautiful name." She said and walked away to let him feed his daughter in peace.

He smiled down at her, his baby. She was so small, so innocent, so beautiful. Abby would have been so happy. Fresh tears stung his eyes and were replaced with a laugh as she hiccuped slightly. "Daddy will protect you, baby." He said to her. "Always know that. The doctors say you have to stay here for a while until you're stronger. Daddy has one more thing to do. You'll be safe."

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

Wade Barrett sat at a shithole bar in Amsterdam, drinking away his memories. Dean watched him from a table hidden far enough in the shadows the man would have never seen him. Besides, he had no reason to suspect Dean Ambrose was waiting for him.

He had been drinking for an hour now and it was inevitable he would get up to piss. Dean followed him to the ally behind the bar and waited until he had his dick in his hand before he made himself known. "You know, I was hoping to find you with your pants down. What a humiliating way to die, right?"

Barrett jumped and stuffed himself back in his pants. "Moxley?!"

Dean didn't correct him.

"What are you doing here?" Barrett asked, obviously too drunk for this conversation. "Where's Stephanie?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm sure she'll be waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

Dean produced the handgun and pointed it at Barrett's chest. The Brit laughed. "You aren't Moxley, are you?"

Dean shook his head.

"Rollins assured me that HQ would leave me alone!"

It was Dean's turn to laugh, "I'm not here for Headquarters. I'm here for me."

He fired two shots into Barrett chest and the man fell with a thud. He stuffed the gun back in its holster and stepped over the body without another word.

It was done.

* * *

 **So...I made myself cry with this one. There is one more chapter and this is done.**


	23. All roads lead to home

_**6 years later**_

"Evy! What did I tell you? Don't tuck your thumb in when you punch someone, that's how you hurt yourself." He placed the ice on his daughter's hand and kissed her lightly on her blonde head. "Now, what happened?"

She sniffed back angry tears and leaned into his chest. "He said my mommy died because of me, so I punched him in his stupid face. That's not true, right daddy?"

Dean's heart broke a little and he turned her to face him. "Listen to me, you're mommy loved you. You had nothing to do with what happened. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and he hugged her. She was far from the reason her mother died. If anyone was to blame, it was him. It broke him inside to know that they barely had a life together that wasn't full of tragedy and pain. But, the bright spot in his life was now his daughter and her smile, the one that reminded him so much of Abby. She looked so much like her. Except her eyes, she had his blue, intense, eyes.

"You know the school suspended you, right?" He said. "You're also grounded."

"Fine." She huffed. "But it was worth it."

"That's my girl." He laughed. She was so much like him. "Go get cleaned up. Uncle Seth and Aunt Paige are coming over."

Her eyes lit up, "Are they bringing Kevin?"

"You get more excited about that dog then anyone I've ever met." He laughed. "I'm sure the little ankle biter will come with them."

She squealed in happiness and he rolled his eyes. She ran off to her room to do what he asked and he watched her little feet skid on the floor as she turned the corner and he heard the distinct sound of something crashing to the ground. "I'm okay!" She yelled and he shook his head. Yes, she was definitely his child.

It was only a half hour later when he heard a knock at the door. Evy ran from her bedroom. "I got it!"

She opened the door and squealed, "Uncle Seth!"

He lifted her easily and hugged her, "Hey squirt! What's happening?"

"I'm grounded." She whispered to him as Dean approached the door.

"Again? For what this time?"

"I punched a kid at school." She said, overly proud of herself, and he laughed.

"Let me tell you a secret." He whispered and put her down before kneeling to her level. "Always let them swing first. Then it's self defense."

"I already told her that." Dean said, rustling her hair. She pushed his hand off and smoothed out her unruly curls, shooting him an angry look. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Aunt Paige!" She squealed again when Paige got to the door. "Where's Kevin?"

"Hey, is that any way to greet your aunt?" Dean scolded.

Paige waved him off and pulled the small dog from her purse. The animal jumped and licked at Evy's face and she laughed before running off to play with him.

Seth stood and shook Dean's hand and Paige hugged him. He led them to his small dining room and offered them a beer.

"None for me, thanks." Paige said, but Seth gladly accepted.

Once they were all settled, Dean spoke first. "So, how's married life treating you two?""Dean, we've been married for 4 years and you ask us that every time we come over." Paige laughed.

"So?" He retorted and took a sip from his beer.

"We're good." Seth answered. "Well, we're better than good. We're pregnant."

"No, I'm pregnant." Paige corrected. "There is no 'we're' in this scenario."

Dean's face lit up and he immediately got up to hug them both. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!"

"If it's a girl, we're naming her Abigail." Seth said and Dean's heart swelled.

"Aunt Paige is having a baby?" Evy's small voice perked up from the living room. "Awesome!"

"She really is a mini-you, Dean." Paige laughed.

"Yeah." He said with a happy sigh. "Though, I think she might have her mother's gift. The teachers tell me she's unusually perceptive. I think they find it unnerving."

"You're doing a good job with her." Seth said with a smile. "Abby would be proud."

"Thanks, man." He said. "I heard Regal made Roman head of Intel."

"Yeah." Seth laughed. "Nikki is my new partner no that Big Dog is grounded."

"What did he do?" Evy asked from the living room.

"He didn't do anything, honey." He answered.

"Well then that's just unfair." She said and resumed playing with Kevin. "I'll tell Uncle Ro that and maybe he can get out of it."

Dean laughed, "I'm sure he'd love that."

"We hear the ladies at the child drop off line love it when you drop Evy off in the morning." Paige said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

He tilted his head, "Are you guys spying on me?"

Seth leaned in close and whispered, "we're a spy agency. What did you expect we would do with a former agent?"

"Yeah, former." Dean said. "Let's keep it that way."

"You know Regals offer still stands." Seth said.

"I'm not coming back, Seth." Dean answered sadly. "I just can't do it. Not after everything. I have a kid to look after now."

"I know." Seth said, then lowered his voice. "I just want you to be aware that there are still people out there who would love to see you dead. Playing personal security guard is nice and all, but there is still real threats out there."

"No one attacks me or my child." Dean snapped. "I've kept myself in shape, sharp. I'll protect her with my life."

"Good." Seth added. "And we'll protect you with ours."

They talked about everything and nothing for the rest of the visit, each comfortable with the others as old friends usually are. When it came time to leave, Seth hugged Evy tight. "You take care of your dad, alright?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I will."

"Good."

Paige gave her a quick hug and kiss. Dean shook Seth's hand and hugged Paige goodbye.

That night, while he put Evy to bed, Dean was struck again with how much she looked like her mother. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. "G'night baby."

"Daddy?" She said in her small voice. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you, uncle Seth, and uncle Ro beat up those bad guys and you stole the car after the bad guy ran into it with his head and you stuffed him in the trunk!"

"I think you know that story better than I do."

"Did you really do all that stuff?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yes."

"Is that how you met mommy?"

He smiled sadly as the memory of her mother came back to him. "Yes, but it was a bad situation. Your mommy and I should have met differently."

"But you loved her?"

"From the moment I laid eyes on her."

"Can you tell me about her again?"

"What about the other story?" He asked with a laugh.

She shook her head, "i changed my mind. I want to hear about mommy."

"Your mommy was a very beautiful woman. You look a lot like her. She was smart and funny and never took any of my shenanigans." He said with a laugh and tickled her slightly. Then his face grew sad as he remembered her. The way she smiled at him, the way she rolled her eyes at him, the way she loved him. "She always knew when I was happy, or sad. She was a very strong person."

"Daddy, you're crying." Evy said, concerned.

He reached up and wiped a tear from his eye and sniffed back the rest. "I'm okay, baby."

She climbed out of bed and hugged him around the neck and he wrapped his arms around the last piece of his wife he had before glancing at the photo of he and her on their wedding day, the very same one the Jon Moxley persona had stolen, that now sat perched on her bookshelf. He made a promise to his dying wife to take care of their daughter and that's what he would do until he had no breath left in his lungs.

He promised.

* * *

 **Thank you EVERYONE! for following this little project of mine. It got really dark and sad, but i'm not much one for happy endings, But I feel like this ended on a not so sad note...I hope. Love you all!**


End file.
